ER 13x01 Bloodline fiction da 13ªtemporada
by Thiago Sampaio 'ER
Summary: 1ª episódio da 13ª temporada. Anspaugh quer responsáveis pela manunteção de Clemente. Sam e o filho são sequestrados. Após o tiroteio, Jerry e Abby requerem cuidados. Kovac está imobilidado na sala de suturas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Eu não sou dono ou proprietário das marcas registradas ou personagens usados nessahistória. Não estou buscando ganhos lucrativos com essa publicação._**

_previoustly, on er: Gallant morreu no Iraque. Neela desbafa com Ray e Pratt faz o mesmo com Kovac. No mês passado, Sam ajudou no tratamento do ex, que chegou no PS com apendicite. Clemente surtou de vez, e Luka se arrepende de não ter sido mais rígido com ele. Abby pede pra não se preocupar, e eles apenas têm que cuidar do bebê._

...  
**_13x01 - BLOODLINE - PARTE 1_**

**__**  
**CENA 01 - TRAUMA ROOM**  
Ainda confusos e pegos de surpresa, a equipe do County tenta tratar Jerry com uma hemorragia não encontrada.  
_Haleh_: **A pressão caiu de novo.**  
_Abby_: **Como está indo, Jerry?**  
_Morris_: **Vamos grandão, fale engraçado conosco.**  
_Ray_: **Ele está sangrando na barriga.**  
_Morris_: **Eu olhei, tá limpo.** sai do lado de Abby, que checava as chapas de raio-x  
_Ray_: **Nós estamos perdendo algo.**  
_Haleh_: **Já coloquei mais duas unidades de sangue.**  
_Morris_: **Ele precisa de um outro tubo torácico.**  
_Abby_: **Mas o outro está bem colocado** ainda olhando as chapas  
_Ray_: **É. E saiu menos de 500cc de sangue.**  
_Morris_: **Eu já sei!**  
_Abby_: **Eu não estou vendo hemotórax**  
_Kerry_: chegando agora **Eu estava lá em cima.. o que diabos aconteceu?**  
_Ray_: **Um faroeste.**  
_Kerry_: **Oh, meu Deus.. Jerry... Sinais de hemorragia?**  
_Ray_: **Precisamo de uma tomografia.**  
_Morris_: **Não, não. Não é a barriga, Ray!**  
_Kerry_: **Morris...**  
_Morris_: **Dra.** **Weaver, olhe as chapas. O lado direito está controlado mas é sangue**  
Weaver fica ao lado de Abby, analisando as informações de Archie:  
_Morris_: **Não vemos movimento por causa da parada.**  
_Abby_: **Mas já colocamos um tubo, e nada saiu.**  
_Morris_: **Mas estou falando desse lado!**  
Assim que Morris põe o cateter em Jerry, muito sangue escorre no chão.  
_Morris_: **Ok, mais de um litro no peito.**  
_Abby_: **Aonde** **está o thorasseal?**  
_Haleh_: **Na outra sala**  
_Abby_: **Eu já volto.**

À procura da caixa de sangue, Lockhart parte pra Trauma II e fica ao lado da porta que dá pra sala de suturas. Lá dentro, confuso, amarrado, e procucrando por ar, Kovac vê a parceira e tenta chamar sua atenção. Mas antes que ela pudesse vê-lo, Abby sente-se mal e coloca a mão entre as pernas. Pálida, se assusta ao ver o sangue nas mãos. Prestes a desmaiar, a última coisa que ela faz é encostar a mão na porta de vidro. E Luka, incapaz de fazer algo, entra em desespero ao ver Abby cair, e se debate procurando por ajuda.

Kovac, com finos traços de respiração por causa da entubação bate a cabeça contra a maca e com o corpo procura fazer barulho pra que alguém o ouça. Com tamanha aflição, o croata se mexe mais do que devia... e a maca pende para a direita. Rapidamente, ele tenta contrabalancear o peso, mas a maca cai com ele de lado... no chão.

**CENA 02 - ESTAÇÃO DO METRÔ**  
Frank e Malik acabaram de descer do metrô, pra iniciarem seus turnos. Estão descendo a plataforma que dá entrada no County  
_Frank_: **Eu não vou sentir falta dele!**  
_Malik_: **Adimita, Frank. Ele é gente fina.**  
_Frank_: **Como que eu vou sentir falta se o palhaço vai trabalhar à 7 quadras daqui?**  
_Malik_: **Na verdade... 6 e meia.**  
_Frank_: **Então? Eu já estou nesse hospital a mais de 6 anos. Muita gente mais legal que o Morris já saiu... esses sim fazem falta.**  
_Malik_: **Como o Gallant, né?**  
_Frank_: **Mas você sabe deixar uma conversa animada. Hoje é o último dia do ruivinho. Me deixe aproveitar esse dia.**  
_Malik_: rindo **Tá bom.**  
Passando pelo vendedor de café, os dois fnalmente vêem a movimentação de policiais e os carros com as sirenes disparando.  
_Frank_: **Ai, não.. o que houve agora?**  
_Malik_: **Que não seja incêndio. Odeio tratar queimados.**  
_Frank_: **Sua compaixão é íncrivel.**  
Os dois estavam pra entrar, quando são barrados por um policial.  
_Policial_: **Desculpem, a entrada não está autorizada.**  
_Frank_: **Como assim? Nós trabalhamos aqui!**  
_Malik_: **O que houve?**  
_Policial_: **Um tiroteio no hospital...**  
_Frank&Malik_: espantados **O que?**

**CENA 3 - RECEPÇÃO DO COUNTY**  
O local está todo destruído. Crivado de balas, com caco de vidro espalhados pelo chão, policias falando pelo rádio, pacientes assustados e Chunny, perdida, falando ao telefone.  
_Frank_: **Chunny! O que diabos aconteceu aqui?**  
_Chunny_: **Graças a Deus você chegou. Jerry, eu preciso de ajuda. Não estou conseguindo falar com o Pratt.**  
_Frank_: **Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?** pega o telefone da mão dela  
_Chunny_: **Não... ele foi ao enterro com Neela... mas precisamos dele aqui agora!**  
_Malik_: **O que aconteceu aqui? Tá todo mundo bem?**  
Um policial passa correndo por eles, falando ao rádio com um superior:  
_Policial_: **Eu repitos, temos oficiais baleados no hospital. Tragam reforços! Precisamos pegar os dois fugitiivos. Eles sairam num van e pegaram uma mulher de refém!** e sai do PS  
_Malik_: **Que droga!**  
_Frank_: **Não tô conseguindo falar com o Pratt!**  
_Chunny_: **Ele tá desligando toda hora...**  
O sinal do elevador alerta e de dentro dele saem Dubenko e Albright.  
_Dubenko_: **Meu Deus do céu, é verdade...**  
_Albright_: **Fomos chamados pra consulta. Quem foi baleado?**  
_Chunny_: **Jerry! Ele tá lá na sala de Trauma I** apontando  
_Frank_: **Jerry levou um tiro?** ainda ao telefone  
_Malik_: **Droga...**  
Por instinto, o enfermeiro sai correndo pra sala de Trauma. Os dois cirurgiões vão logo atrás dele.  
_Frank_: **Ele está bem?**  
Chunny o olha, e apenas fica calada. Finalmente Pratt atende o telefone.

**CENA 4 - CEMITÉRIO MILITAR**  
Neela está sentada próxima da cova de Gallant, mas passa a observar Greg no telefone.  
_Pratt_: **Eu tô de folga hoje! Porque tão me ligando?**  
_Frank: **Teve um tiroteio no PS. Precisamos de você agora!**_  
_Pratt_: **Como é que é?**  
Neela se levanta e dá mais atenção à conversa.  
_Frank: **Tá a maior confusão aqui... o Jerry parece que foi baleado!**_  
_Pratt_: **Jerry levou um tiro?**  
_Frank: **Eu não sei! Parece que sim... acabei de chegar! Venha cá agora!**_  
Greg termina a ligação e fica boquiaberto olhando pro horizonte, depois pra Neela.  
_Neela_: **Jerry levou um tiro?** confusa  
_Pratt_: **Ehr... é.** mais confuso ainda  
_Neela_: **Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?**  
_Pratt_: **Ehr... um tiroteio. Frank não me explicou direito. Eu preciso ir pro hospital.**  
_Neela_: **Eu vou com você.**  
_Pratt_: **Não mesmo! Não hoje.**  
_Neela_: **Pratt! Teve um tiroteio no hospital! Eu preciso ir...**  
Ele fica sem resposta... E não ajuda em nada a maneira dela ficar encarando-o.  
_Pratt_: **Droga... vamos.**  
Os dois saem correndo à procura de um carro. Neela ainda dá uma última olhada no túmulo de Gallant...

**CENA 5 - SALA DE TRAUMA**  
Correndo muito, Malik "atropela" a porta dupla assustando à todos. Lá, o sangue que escorria de Jerry diminuiu um pouco. Ray já olha Morris com mais respeito e Weaver parece um pouco abalada com tudo.  
_Malik_: **Oh, não.. Jerry!**  
Entram os dois cirurgiões, prontos pra agir  
_Albright_: **Muito bem, nos dêem o boletim.**  
_Morris_: **Ele foi baleado no peito, e a preesão baixou dem...**  
_Albright_: **Eu não falei com você.**  
_Morris_: **Agora não é hora pra isso, sua vadia!**  
_Dubenko_: **Hey, os dois; deixem disso agora!** nervoso  
_Ray_: **Ele está entrando em choque. Morris acabou de encontrar a fonte da hemorragia. Já partimos pra 5ª unidade de sangue mas ele está perdendo mais do que conseguimos colocar.**  
_Haleh_: **Pressão 6x4**  
_Dubenko_: **Em alguém desse tamanho nunca é bom...**  
Os dois tomam posição. Albright empurra Morris, que mesmo nervoso, resolve não reagir. Dubenko de maneira mais educada toma o lugar de Ray.  
_Albright_: **Porque o sangue do catéter tá no chão?**  
_Kerry_: **Abby foi pegar o thorasseal na sala ao lado... acho que ainda não encontrou. Vou ajuda-la.**  
_Albright_: **Ministrem 1g de ancef no soro. Precisamos prepara-lo pra tirar a bala.**  
_Morris_: **Precisamos estabiliza-lo** **primeiro!**  
_Albright_: **Eu sei!**

Kerry desvia do staff pra chegar até a sala ao lado. Entrando na Trauma II, olha pros lados procurando pelo tubo torácico. Dando uns passos à frente, ela finalmente encontra Lockhart, desmaiada rente a porta.  
_Kerry_: **Oh, não!**

_ER _

goran visnjic  
maura tierney  
mekhi phifer  
parminder nagra  
linda cardelline  
shane west  
scott grime  
and  
laura innes

created by  
michael crichton

ER

fanfic de  
thiago sampaio

... primeiro "intervalo comercial"


	2. Chapter 2

...  
**_13x01 - BLOODLINE - PARTE 2_**  
**CENA 06 - TRAUMA II**  
Weaver acabou de entrar na Trauma I e viu Abby desacordada no chão. Depois de refeita do susto, Kerry se aproxima dela e grita por socorro:  
_Kerry_: **Alguém me ajude!**  
Weaver está visivelmente abalada com os acontecimentos, mas tenta se recompor enquanto coloca Lockhart deitada de maneira mais confortável. Entram Morris e Ray...  
_Morris_: **O que houv... ai, droga! Abby!**  
_Kerry_: **Rápido, me ajudem a coloca-la na maca!**  
_Ray_: **Ela estava falando agora a pouco...**  
_Kerry_: **Que corte é essa na cabeça? Por que ninguém a examinou? Ela está grávida, pelo amor de Deus!**  
O clima na sala não é dos melhores. Barnet procura pelo colar cervical enquanto que Kerry e Archie à preparam pra maca. É quando entra Chunny.  
_Chunny_: **Dra.** **Weaver, um policial com um tiro no omb... Abby?**  
_Morris_: **Chunny, nos ajude aqui!**  
_Chunny_: **O que aconteceu?**  
_Morris_: **Não sabemos! Mas precisamos tira-la do chão!**  
_Kerry_: com o ouvido próximo do nariz dela **A respiração tá muito fraca. Ray, me dê o ambu!**  
Ray joga o balão e passa a Kerry que faz a respiração mecânica. Depois, ele põe o colar cervical em Abby, que está desacordada. Todos se esforçam pra coloca-la em cima da maca.  
_Kerry_: **Droga... tem sangue no canal vaginal. Chamem Dubenko!**

**CENA 07 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Com a maca virada de lado, Kovac está suspenso pelas duas mão amarradas e fazendo força pra inclinar a cabeça evitando que o tubo traqueal não seja pressionado contra sua garganta. Completamente preso, Luka não pode fazer muito esforço pra chamar atenção... e pra piorar a situação, no meio do seu respiro vago, ele consegue ouvir tudo que se passa na sala ao lado... entre um respiro e outro...  
imaginem toda cena com a camêra "andando" pela sala de suturas, e terminando com um close no rosto confuso de Luka, que apenas ouve a conversa  
_Dubenko: **Abby? Não.. ela foi baleada?**_  
_Kerry: **Por que não a examinaram?**_ aflita  
_Morris: **Dra.** **Weaver, tudo aconteceu agora! Não sabemos ao certo.**_  
_Dubenko: **Ai, ai, ai... não tô gostando disso. Tem sangue demais aqui embaixo. Tirem a roupa dela.**_  
_Malik: entrando na sala **Albright tá pedindo uma ajuda aqui.**_  
_Ray: **Agora não Malik...**_  
_Malik: **Droga! É a Abby?**_  
_Dubenko: **É o que eu suspeitava... esse hematoma na barriga, o sangue com mecônio... é um rompimento da placenta.**_  
_Morris: **A respiração tá cada vez mais fraca...**_  
_Dubenko: **É? E se não fizermos alguma coisa ela vai parar de respirar de vez.**_  
Kovac fica aflito. Completamente imóvel, tudo o que ele pode expressar é atravez da dilatação de suas pupilas...  
_Kerry: **Cadê o Luka?**_  
_Morris: **Sam disse que ele tava lá em cima...**_  
_Dubenko: **Precisamos de um monitor fetal! Chamem o pessoal da obstetrícia!**_  
Luka começa a engasgar de aflição, e as primeiras lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto...  
_Kerry_: **E aonde está a Sam?**

**CENA 08 - NO FURGÃO AZUL**  
Sam está desesperada. Com o filho já desamarrado, ela o abraça com todas as forças, ainda não acreditando na situação. A mulher dirige o furgão com agressividade, costurando os outros carros da auto-estrada.  
_Sam_: aos berros **Idiota! Seu imbecil! No que você estava pensando!**  
_Stevie_: **Em vocês dois, Sam. Nós vamos ficar juntos!**  
_Sam_: **Você é maluco Stevie!**  
_Stevie_: **Não! Está tudo esquematizado! Daqui, nós vamos direto pro Canadá!**  
_Sam_: **Você não está pensando direito! Você atirou em todo mundo lá!**  
_Rafe_: **Cara, se você não calar essa vadia, eu mesmo calo!** apontando o revólver  
_Stevie_: **Não aponte o revólver pra minha mulher!**  
_Sam_: **Eu não sou sua mulher!** abraçando Alex com força  
O carro continua a toda

**CENA 09 - TRAUMA ROOMS** _trilha sonora de cenas com trauma_

_trauma II_  
Abby já está deitada na maca. Malik está pressionando a máscara ambu, Dubenko checa o sangramento de Lockhart, Ray está ascultando, Morris olha tudo e Weaver está alisando os cabelos da amiga. Chunny está ao telefone:  
_Chunny_: **Venham imediamente. Ela teve um rompimento de placenta.**  
_Dubenko_: **Peça também um bercário aquecido. Acho que não dê tempo pra subir.**  
_Chunny_: **Também precisamos do pessoal da nicu!**  
_Albright_: gritando da outra sala **HEY! Eu vou ficar sozinha aqui?**  
_Kerry_: **Morris, vá ajuda-la.**  
_Morris_: **Mas Dra. Weaver...**  
_Kerry_: **É o Jerry lá...**  
Calado, Archie resolve ir pra sala ao lado.

_trauma I_  
Ao cruzar a porta, já vai levando patada.  
_Albright_: **Finalmente! Eu sei que vocês são lerdos, mas nem com um colega ferido, vocês aqui do PS procuram se agilizar?**  
_Morris_: **A Abby desmaiou lá ao lado! Ela teve um rompimento de placenta.**  
_Albright_: **Ow...**  
_Haleh_: **Abby o que?**  
_Morris_: **Vamos dar uma pausa nas ofensas? Pelo menos por hoje!**  
_Albright_: **Hoje é seu último dia...**  
_Morris_: fica calado  
Entra Chunny com o thorasseal.  
_Albright_: **Já não era sem tempo. Precisamos subir já pra remover a bala.**  
_Chunny_: **Ele já vai subir?** plugando o thorasseal ao catéter  
_Haleh_: **Como tá a Abby?**  
_Chunny_: **Está mal... Caixa aclopada.**  
O monitor cardíaco começa a disparar feito louco.  
_Albright_: **V-taq!**  
_Morris_: **Eu vi.** vira o rosto pra Trauma II **Precisamos de ajuda aqui!**  
_Albright_: **Peguem o desfibrilador. E precisamos entuba-lo!**  
_Ray_: vindo da sala ao lado **Ai, droga, e agora?**  
_Chunny_: **Tubo endotraqueal?**  
_Morris_: **Sim! Número 8,5. 20 de etomidato e 100 de sux.**  
_Ray_: **Vou pegar o ressucitador!** vai pra sala ao lado

_trauma II_  
Lá, Abby está estável, mas ainda desacordada. Ray entra correndo na sala.  
_Kerry_: **O que houve?**  
_Ray_: **Taquicardia ventricular.** pegando o carrinho e segue pra outra sala  
_Dubenko_: **Precisam de mais ajuda?**  
_Albright&Morris_: **Por enquanto não!**  
_Malik_: **A presão dela tá diminuindo... e o pulso também.**  
_Dubenko_: **Precisamos tirar o bebê rápido ou então os dois vão morrer.**  
Eles passam a monitorar os batimentos de Abby, e o sonosite faz o mesmo com os batimentos do bebê.  
_Dubenko_: **O bebê está sobre stress. Pulso em mais de 160.**  
_Malik_: **O de Abby está cada vez mais baixo. Menos de 60... e diminuindo.**  
_Kerry_: **Vamos ter que começar antes de Coburn chegar. Malik, 5 de pitocin no soro.**  
_Malik_: **Vamos induzir agora?**  
_Dubenko_: **Não, não, não Kerry... ela tá muito fraca pra entrar em trabalho de parto.**  
_Kerry_: **Mas...**  
_Dubenko_: **Kerry, vamos esperar a Coburn. Ela não está em condições de fazer um parto normal**  
Lucien parte pra sala ao lado ainda falando com Kerry:  
_Dubenko_: **Vamos mante-la estável pra cesaria.** entra na sala ao lado

_trauma I_  
Lá, Ray já está com o desfibrilador em mãos.  
_Dubenko_: **O que houve?**  
_Ray_: **Precisamos controlar a taquicardia.. mas a entubação tá difícil.**  
_Haleh_: **Perdemos as vias aéras.**  
Morris está tentando entubar mas não consegue uma linha de acesso.  
_Dubenko_: **Deixe-me tentar.**  
_Morris_: **Não, não.. eu consigo.** tentando entuba-lo  
_Haleh_: **Oximetria em 82...**  
_Dubenko_: **Então que seja rápido. 4mg de atropina.**  
_Albright_: **É melhor eu fazer a traqueostomia**  
_Morris_: **Eu ouvi isso da primeira vez!** ainda tentando **Porque diabos vocês não me dão um pouco de respeito aqui? Eu sou o chefe dos residentes! Me torno atendente clínico amanhã! Achei que já fosse hora de parar com isso!**  
Archie ficou bastante nervoso. E assim que termina de falar, introduz o tubo.  
_Morris_: **Estou dentro. Ventile!**  
Chunny coloca o ambu no tubo e começa a ventilar.  
_Morris_: ascultando os pulmões **Tá dentro...**  
_Haleh_: **Oximetria em 86, 88... e subindo.**  
_Morris_: **Eu disse!** nervoso, joga as luvas no chão  
_Dubenko_: **Okay, quanto tempo de taquicardia?**  
_Chunny_: **Dois minutos.**  
_Ray_: **E a atropina não fez feito. Dou o choque?**  
_Dubenko_: **100, pra estabilizar.**  
Haleh carrega as baterias e Ray aplica o choque. O corpo de Jerry treme, mas continua com a taquicardia.  
_Dubenko_: **Carregue em 200.**  
Mesmo procedimento. Depois da carga, nada de alteração. O monitor continua disparada.  
_Morris_: **É fluído na caixa torácica.**  
_Dubenko_: **Carregue em 300.** se vira pra Archie **Como?**  
_Morris_: **Já canalizamos o hemotórax com dois catéteres. Mas ele é um cara grande.**  
Ray aplica outro choque, mas o ritmo continua lá em cima.  
_Morris_: **Os pulmões devem estar comprimidos com fluidos... forçando a aceleração dos batimentos.**  
_Dubenko_: **360.**  
_Morris_: **Vamos tentar uma pericardiocentece.**  
Outro choque e monitor continua disparado  
_Dubenko_: **Okay, pode ser. Vamos drenar. Haleh, agulha 18 e pinça.**  
_Albright_: **Vai fazer isso mesmo? É perda de tempo. Precisamos subir pra tirar a bala. Ela está pressionando a artéria!**  
_Dubenko_: **Calada, Albright. Só está assim porque não teve o mesmo palpite.** Helah entrega o kit **Gaze estério**  
Com o campo limpo, Dubenko coloca a longa agulha.  
_Dubenko_: **Okay. Inclinado a 45 graus** Ray olha atentamente **Depois devagar, puxamos a agulha e aspiramos o líquido do pericárdio.**  
_Ray_: **Mas e se a agulha encostar no coração?**  
_Morris&Albright_: **O monitor acusa o toque no músculo.**  
O monitor cardíaco dispara um pouco, e Dubenko retrai a agulha:  
_Dubenko_: **A sintonia de vocês dois é incrível, mas a partir de agora fiquem calados.**  
Jerry continua em v-taq, mas... nenhum líquido passa pela agulha. E agora ele passa a fibrilar.  
_Albright_: **Eu falei que não era isso! Perdemos tempo e ele entrou em v-fib!**  
_Dubenko_: **Não, não. Morris estava certo. Eu estou sentindo resistência. É que o líquido é grosso demais pra entrar na agulha.**  
_Ray_: **Quer uma seringa maior?** preparando as pás  
_Dubenko_: **18 french é a maior que nós temos. Precisamos entar pra drenar o fluído. Haleh, bandeja de toracotomia.**  
_Albright_: **Aqui? Eu posso fazer?**  
_Dubenko_: **Não. Você perdeu o direito disso.**  
_Morris_: **Há!**  
_Dubenko_: **Calado Morris.** Lucien retira a longa seringa **Rápido, se não aliviarmos a pressão em 30 segundos ele morre.**  
Haleh entrega o kit. Lucien pega o bisturi e começa o corte.  
_Dubenko_: **Okay. Um corte de 8cm na xifóide...**  
_Albright_: **Traga as pás internas.**  
Barnet solta o desfibrilador, e vê Chunny entregando as pás internas pra Albright.  
_Dubenko_: **Estou dentro. Agora, uma janela de 5cm no diafragma pra chegar ao pericárdio... se for maior, o coração solta pra fora. O corpo humano é algo maravilhoso...**  
Chunny, Haleh, Morris e Ray se olham meio sem graça com o comentário inapropriado.  
_Dubenko_: **Estou dentro. Morris, o yankauer.**  
Prontamente, Morris começa a fazer a sucção e... a pressão se estabiliza e o ritmo cardíaco volta ao normal.  
_Dubenko_: **Rápido e sem choques. Parabéns Morris. Alb, se pensa como uma cirurgiã, pense mais simples. Vamos fechar a incisão e subir pra retirar a bala.**  
Morris está andando de costas encarando Albright de próposito, em direção à sala de Abby.

_trauma II_  
Assim que ele abre a porta, Weaver pode ver Albright usando o grampeador em Jerry.  
_Kerry_: **Meu Deus... como ele está?**  
_Morris_: **Tivemos que abri-lo. Albright tá fechando o corte pra subirmos com ele. E ela?**  
_Kerry_: **Estamos esperando Coburn...**  
_Malik_: ventilando Abby **Cara... o Jerry sai dessa?**  
_Morris_: **O pior já passou. Mas... o que a gente faz agora?**  
_Kerry_: **Ela tá estável. Vamos esperar a Coburn pra subir com ela.**  
_Morris_: **Chamaram ela faz tempo?**  
_Kerry_: **Menos de 3 minutos...**  
Weaver não sabe se desvia o olhar mais pra Abby, ou pra Jerry, sendo preperado pra subir na sala ao lado. É quando ela tem um estalo:  
_Kerry_: **Cadê o Luka?**  
_Morris_: **Sam disse que ele levou um paciente pra tomografia.**

**CENA 10 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Kovac está suspenso pela maca... não suportando mais estar amarrado, entubado... e ouvindo tudo.  
_Kerry: **Malik, faz um favor... vá lá em cima chamar o Luka?**_  
_Malik: **Pode deixar.**_  
O croata balança a cabeça em decepção. Ele está desesperado.  
_fim da trilha sonora de trauma_

**CENA 11 - RECEPÇÃO DO COUNTY**  
Malik está indo em direção aos elevadores. Frank chama sua atenção:  
_Frank_: **Como tá o Jerry?**  
_Malik_: **Morris disse que ele tá melhor. Eu vou lá em cima chamar o Dr. Kovac porque ele precisa ver Abby antes dela operar.**  
_Frank_: **Abby levou um tiro?**  
O elevador chega, e de dentro dele saem Dra. Coburn, uma enfermeira da obstetrícia e dois residentes da nicu com o bercário aquecido.  
_Coburn_: **Eu espero que não. Ninguém me falou de tiro.**  
Ela então segue pra sala de traumas e Frank, confuso, toma um baita susto com um policial que pra chamar sua atenção, deu um soco na mesa da recepção.  
_Policial_: **Hey!**  
_Frank_: **Você tá maluco?**  
_Policial_: **Cadê aquela enfermeira latina? Eu a chamei faz mais de 5 minutos! Meu parceiro levou um tiro no elevador!**  
Frank observa na curtain-1 e o paramédico Zadro está cuidando do policial, que levou um tiro no ombro.

**CENA 11 - TRAUMA II**  
A obstreta e a equipe finalmente chegam pra tratar Abby.  
_Coburn_: **A emoção nunca termina nesse hospital, não é, Kerry?**  
_Kerry_: **As vezes eu queria que isso aqui fosse mais pácifico.**  
_Coburn_: **Droga, Abby...** a obstreta senta-se de frente pra vagina de Abby **Porque não subiram com ela?**  
_Kerry_: **O Dr. Dubenko achou melhor esperarmos por você.**  
_Coburn_: **Sábia decisão... a coisa aqui tá feia. Eu acho que ela feriu mais do que a placenta.** examinando a vagina de Abby **E ela não está dilatando. Precisamos subir pruma cesária de emergência.**  
É quando Morris, que estava ventilando Lockhart, a vê acordando.  
_Morris_: **Ela está recobrando a cosciência.**

_suture room_  
Mesmo completamente imóvel, Luka revira os olhos em direção à sala da trauma, sentindo-se mais aliviado.

_trauma II_  
_Morris_: **Bom reve-la, Abbys**  
_Coburn_: **Traga-me o sonosite. A quanto está os batimentos do bebê?**  
_enfermeira_: **100**  
_Abby_: muitissimo fraca **... não... me chame... de Abbys...**  
_Coburn_: **Não é um bom ritmo. E Abby, fique calada, por favor.**  
Weaver se aproxima da colega, e falando baixinho tenta conforta-la.  
_Abby_: **O... que houve...?**  
_Kerry_: **Tente não falar agora querida. Você teve um pequeno choque... e precisamos fazer o parto agora.**  
_Abby_: tentando se levantar **Não.. não.. Luka... cadê o Luka...?**

_suture room_  
Kovac começa a balançar a cabeça em negação. Cansado, sempre que fecha os olhos lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto.  
_Coburn: **Não. Segurem ela. Abby, fique calma.**_

_trauma II_  
_Kerry_: **Sam disse que o Luka está lá em cima. Ja mandamos Malik chama-lo.**  
_enfermeira_: **Batimentos do bebê diminuindo pra 90...**  
_Abby_: **...Sam? Não...** Abby abre bem os olhos **Sutura...**  
_Kerry_: **Como?**  
Mas antes de falar, Lockhart revira os olhos completamente e balança fortemente o corpo.  
_Coburn_: **Ai, droga! A compressão dos vasos... ela entrou em convulsão!**

_suture room_  
O croata balança a cabeça em negação e agora fica completamente aflito, e em vão, tenta chamar a atenção de alguém.

_trauma II_  
Lockhart entrou numa forte convulsão. Com uma das pernas, ela dá um involuntário chute em Coburn que cai da cadeira, e sua mão esquerda derruba instrumentos médicos no chão.  
_enfermeira_: **Perdemos a veia. O soro não está mais entrando**  
_Kerry_: **Morris, traga Ativan!**  
_Morris_: voltando das gavetas **Já tá na minha mão!**  
_Coburn_: levantando-se **Em quanto está o batimento fetal?**  
_enfermeira_: **Não sabemos. O marcador saiu da barriga!**  
Archie tenta a todo custo aplicar em Lockhart o anti-convulsivo, mas está difícil encontrar um acesso.  
_Kerry_: **Ande logo, Morris!**  
_Morris_: **Não consigo! Segurem ela com força pra eu achar uma veia!**  
Kerry, Coburn, a enfermeira da OB e os residentes da nicu tenta segurar Abby, mas está dificil Archie acessar a veia. Weaver pensou em pedir ajuda pro pessoal da sala ao lado, mas ela os vê saindo com Jerry para a ala cirúrgica.  
_Morris_: **Não dá. Vou tentar pela jugular!**  
_Coburn_: **Não faça isso!**  
_Morris_: **É o que eu tenho pra fazer!**  
Archie está com a longa agulha ao lado do pescoço de Abby, mas com a cabeça virando irregularmente, também está díficil fazer o acesso na jugular.

**CENA 12 - CORREDORES DO PS**  
Irritado, o parceiro do policial baleado resolve ele mesmo ir atrás de um médico. Ele passa quase atropelando a maca de Jerry, que já estava sendo levado pelas cirurgiões, Haleh, Chunny e Ray.  
_Albright_: **Hey, cuidado!**  
_Policial_: **Eu preciso de um médico! Meu parceiro foi baleado!**  
A equipe continua acompanhando a maca de Jerry em direção ao elevador.  
_Chunny_: **Ow, me desculpe. Eu ia chama-los...**  
_Policial_: **Você demorou quase 10 minutos!**  
_Chunny_: **Nós tivemos casos mais graves.**  
_Dubenko_: **Como ele está?**  
_Policial_: **Mal!**  
_Chunny_: **Estável. Foi um tiro de raspão no pescoço.**  
_Policial_: **Como assim? Nós levamos um tiro trabalhando aqui!**  
_Dubenko_: **Ray, vá ver o policial.**  
_Policial_: **Não essa criança! Ele o viu a muito tempo e ainda não fez nada. Venha você!**  
Eles chegam perto da recepção e Frank vê o colega na maca.  
_Frank_: **Como ele está?**  
_Haleh_: **Vamos subir agora pra tirar a bala. Morris salvou ele.**  
_Albright_: faz cara feia  
_Policial_: **Hey, eu estou falando aqui!**  
Eles param esperando pelo elevador.  
_Dubenko_: **Senhor, nós estamos subindo antes com esse caso mais grave. Ray, vá ver o policial.**  
_Policial_: **Mas...**  
_Ray_: **Vem comigo Haleh.**  
O elevador chega, e os cirurgiões mais Jerry sobem no elevador olhando a cara do furioso policial.  
_Policial_: **Tem que levar um tiro na cabeça pra ser atendido aqui?**  
Furioso, o parceiro do oficial ferido vai ele mesmo procurar procurar outro médico, correndo pra sala de traumas  
_Ray_: **Hey, volte aqui!**

**CENA 13 - TRAUMA II**  
Morris acabou de aplicar o Ativan, e a convulsão cessar é questão de tempo. A enfermeira da obstetrícia agora já está espalhando betadina na barriga de Abby, e Albright se prepara pra uma cesária de emergência.  
_Morris_: **Oximetria baixando... menos de 85... e descendo. Foi o Ativan?**  
_Kerry_: **Não... o sangramento. Precisamos entuba-la.**  
_Morris_: **Okay, então 4 de versed e 10 de norcuron.** ele olha pros lados **Precisamos de uma enfermeira aqui!**  
É quando entra o policial, chutando a porta dupla da sala de trauma:  
_Policial_: **Preciso de um médico agora! Meu parceiro foi baleado!**  
_Kerry_: **Hey!**  
A enfermeira vinha correndo atrás dela, explica a situação:  
_Chunny_: **Senhor, já temos um médico com seu parceiro!**  
_Policial_: **Nada disso! Quero alguém mais velho!**  
_Kerry_: **Morris, vá!**  
_Morris_: **O que?** com o kit de entubação em mãos  
_Kerry_: **Deixe que eu entubo. Vá logo.**  
Archie meio que furioso, sai da sala e é acompanhando pelo policial. Só então Chunny observa a gravidade da situaçao:  
_Chunny_: **Meu Deus... ela piorou?**  
_Kerry_: se posicionando pra entuba-la **Chunny, rápido: versed e norcuron!**  
_Coburn_: **E peça 10 unidades de plaquetas congeladas... e 4 bolsas de O-!**  
_OB nurse_: **Eu pego as drogas. Faça a ligação**

**CENA 14 - CURTAIN 1**  
Ray está cuidando do ferimento no policial. Ele está assustado, mas fora de perigo. Entram Morris e o parceiro.  
_Policial_: **Faça alguma coisa!**  
_Morris_: **Pelo que vejo... já estão fazendo.**  
Haleh entrega a ficha médica pra Morris.  
_Haleh_: **Como está a Abby?**  
_Morris_: **Coburn tá pra começar uma cesária de emergência...** vendo a ficha **Olha, o seu parceiro tá legal!**  
_Policial_: **Porque essa má vontade de vocês?**  
_Ray_: **Senhor, senhor... ele está fora de perigo. Nós tivemos alguns casos graves que foram passados à frente... mas seu parceiro está bem.**  
_ferido_: **Eu tô bem, Carl...**  
_Policial_: **Me desculpem.. eu fiquei nervoso.**  
_Morris_: **Tudo bem, não foi o único.**  
Archie vê pela janela Malik saindo do elevador e indo falar com Frank.  
_Haleh_: **Encontraram Kovac?**  
_Morris_: **Malik foi busca-lo lá em cima...**

_recepção  
Malik: **Ninguém viu o Dr. Kovac. Ele já desceu?**  
Frank: **Não. Ninguém sabe onde ele está?**_

_curtain 1_  
Morris não gostou nada da conversa... e agora passa a suspeitar do que Sam falou.  
_ferido_: **Vôou bala pra tudo que é lado... mas não pudemos ter um tiro limpo.**  
_Policial_: **É. Fomos pegos de surpresa, e eles tavam fazendo uma moça de escudo humano.**  
_Morris_: **Como?**  
_Policial_: **Acho que era uma enfermeira.. loira.**  
Ray, Morris e Haleh olham preocupados pro policial:  
_Haleh_: **Ai, droga.. cadê a Sam?**  
É quando Morris tem um estalo:  
_Morris_: **Dr. Kovac está na sala de suturas!**

**CENA 15 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Perdendo as esperanças de poder rever Abby, Luka só não se entregoa ao cansaço porque o tubo iria de encontro ao chão, sufocando-o. E ele segue ouvindo tudo.  
_Kerry: **Oximetria subindo. A anestesia fez efeito?**_  
_Coburn_: **Sim. Basta que tragam o...**  
_Chunny_: **Aqui está o sangue.**  
_Coburn_: **Comecem a transfusão. É agora: da pele ao bebê em um minuto.**  
O croata começa a chorar...


	3. Chapter 3

...  
**_13x01 - BLOODLINE - PARTE 3_**  
**CENA16 - CORREDORES DO PS**  
Archie corre em disparada pra tentar refazer o erro de não ouvir a dica de Samanth. Sai da curtain-1 correndo, passando pela recepção e gritando:  
_Morris_: **Eu sou um idiota! Eu sou um idiota!**  
_Frank_: **Esse é primeiro passo pra cura: a aceitação!**  
Quando estava perto da primeira sala de traumas, sua a perna direita chuta a perna esquerda, fazendo com que ele caia feio no chão. Estatelado, ele se levanta dando um salto e tentando fingir que ninguém o viu:  
_Morris_: **Eu sou um idiota...**  
Chegando próximo da sala de suturas, ele é alcançado por Ray, Malik e o policial, que vinham logo atrás. Já de frente pra porta, vê que está trancada após checar a maçaneta. Com a mão esquerda na cintura, Morris abre a mão direita em palma e pede pros outros se afastarem:  
_Morris_: **Não há problema! Archie Morris, Chefe dos Residentes do County General Hospital, chega mais uma vez pra salvar o dia!**  
Com a postura de um super-herói, Morris reúne toda energia no seu pé direito, com o intuito de arrombar a porta. E ele chuta! Em vão... a porta não se move nenhum centímetro e o máximo que ele consegue fazer é machucar-se. Ele põe o pé nas mãos e cai de maneira tosca, gritando como uma garotinha.  
_Policial_: **Sai daí, seu doido!**  
Com um pouco mais de jeito, o policial dá duas ombradas na porta e consegue abri-la.

**CENA 17 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Entram o policial, Ray e Malik. A primeira coisa que eles vêem são os policiais desacordados após a ação dos bandidos. E Ray chama a atenção pra maca virada no chão. Ele e Malik dão poucos passos pra contorna-la, e...  
_Malik_: **Dr. Kovac!**  
Luka revira os olhos agradecendo por finalmente terem encontrado-o. O policial observa que os parceiros estão bem - apenas grogues - enquanto Ray e Malik viram a maca com cuidado pra não machucar o croata. Assim que fica na posição normal, Luka começa a se agitar mais, querendo sair imediatamente.  
_Ray_: **Calma, calma, calma! Malik, desamarre ele. Dr Kovac, fique calmo por um instante, eu preciso extuba-lo, ok?**  
Olhando no olhos de Ray, Kovac balança a cabeça pra confirmar que entendeu. Malik começa a desamarrar suas mãos...  
_Ray_: **Vamos lá, isso pode doer um pouco. Respire fundo enquanto eu conto até 3. Depois assopre.**  
Luka dá dois tapinhas na maca. Ele quer sair de lá imediatamente.  
_Ray_: **Certo... 1, 2, 3.. assopre, assopre!**  
Barnet começa a retirar o tubo, e Kovac sai assoprando, engasgado enquando sua garganta é ferida no procedimento.

**CENA 18 - TRAUMA II**  
Coburn está se peparando pro primeiro corte. Kerry está de costas pra sala de sutura oxigenando Abby, Chunny está controlando o soro, a enfermeira da OB está passando os instrumentos pra Coburn e os residentes da nicu esperam pelo bebê. Todos já estão usando os aventais estéreis.  
_Coburn_: **Bisturi... Preparem a sucção porque vai ser feio.**  
É quando com toda força e... vontade do mundo, Kovac abre a porta de acesso e finalmente vê Abby. Weaver se vira pra olha-lo.  
_Kerry_: **Graças a Deus você chegou...**  
_Coburn_: **Dr. Kovac, chegou bem na hora.**  
Mesmo ouvindo tudo na sala ao lado, ver com os próprios olhos foi mais forte. Luka, que entrou com vontade na sala, imediatamente baixa os ombros e sombrancelhas ao ver Abby entubada. Ray entra devagar na sala e também coloca um avental  
_Coburn_: **Se eu tivesse tempo explicaria à você, mas temos que ser rápidos aqui. Fique do lado dela.**  
Weaver se levanta da cadeira pra que Luka sente-se e possa oxigenar Abby.  
_Kerry_: **Ela teve uma ruptura de placenta. Precisamos tirar o bebê pra conter a hemorragia..**  
_Luka_: rouco **Eu sei...** tosse pra limpar a garganta **Eu.. ouvi tudo...**  
_OB nurse_: **Pressão 20 por 13!**  
_Coburn_: **10mg de Hidralazina... e sulfato de magnésio no soro. Okay, primeiro corte.**  
Luka fecha os olhos e começa a resmungar, parecendo rezar. E usando o ambu, pressionando a cada 3 segundos, ele faz o mesmo com sua respiração: está tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Abby.  
Logo no primeiro corte, muito sangue escorre.  
_Coburn_: **Sucção... e segurem os prendedores.**  
Ray e Chunny puxam cada um de o lado a pele de Lockhart.  
_Coburn_: **Mais sucção... Metz.**  
A enfermeira da OB passa a tesoura longa pra obstetra... e Coburn resolve olhar pra Luka. Ela o vê num espécie de mantra, muito abatido...  
_Coburn_: **Dr. Kovac, não é melhor esperar lá fora?**  
_Luka_: **NÃO!** gritar foi um erro e machucou a garganta **Eu.. vou ficar...**  
_Coburn_: **Ok... Dividindo o peritôneo... Meu Deus, quanto sangue... Mais sucção.**  
O silêncio na sala é impressionante. Apenas os monitores de mãe e filha mais a reza que Kovac faz no ouvido de Abby são as únicas coisas que se ouvem... O silêncio é quebrado mais uma vez quando a enfermeira faz a sucção.  
_Coburn_: **Okay. Cheguei no útero. Meu Deus, quanto sangue...**  
Weaver se levanta pra ver o local da incisão pra ver como está. Ela faz uma cara feia e Kovac não gosta nada disso...  
_Luka_: **... o que houve?**  
_Kerry_: **Não se preocupe. É só um pouco de sangue.**  
_Coburn_: **Chunny, mais uma unidade de plaquetas. E de sangue também.**  
Mais sucção é feita.

_close nos rostos de Luka e Abby_  
O croata não quer mais ver a obstreta em ação. Ele vira o rosto mais uma vez pra encara Abby. E ve-la desacordada parece ser pior... mais uma vez, eles se entrega ao choro e encosta sua testa contra a dela.

_Coburn_: **Cheguei ao útero. Só mais um corte e... Droga!**  
Os monitores começam a disparar. Luka levanta a cabeça assustado:  
_Luka_: **O que houve?**  
_Coburn_: **Uma abrupção no útero.**  
_Kerry_: **Deus... tem mais de 2 litros de sangue...**  
_Coburn_: **Rápido Chunny. Mais duas unidades de O-! Você!** pra Malik **Ligue pro banco de sangue e peça o sangue específico de Abby!**  
_Kerry_: **Tire o bebê...**  
_Coburn_: **Está difícil... mais sucção!**  
A enfermeira usa o yankauer mais uma vez pra tirar o excesso de sangue.  
_Kerry_: **Tire o bebê...**  
_Chunny_: **Pulso caindo pra 50!**  
_Coburn_: **Peguei! Peguei! Dr. Koca, é um menino... Venham cá.**  
A obstreta chama os dois residentes da nicu, que esperam-na tirar o bebê com todo o cuidado do mundo... Após saber que o bebê está saindo, vira o rosto pro local do procedimento.  
_Coburn_: **Faça a sucção das narinas**  
_Chunny_: **A pressão de Abby tá em 10 por 5. Oximetria em 92 com 15 litros de O² a 100.**  
_Coburn_: **Kovac, ventile mais rápido. Grampo umbilical!**  
Prontamente, o croata passa a ventilar mais rápido.  
_Luka_: **Ele saiu? Porque não está chorando?** tossindo bastante **Ele tá respirando?**  
_Coburn_: **Uma coisa de cada vez!**  
Os dois residentes colacam o bebê no berçário aquecido, e o silêncio preocupa Kovac mais ainda.  
_Luka_: **Kerry...**  
Kovac se levanta e pede pra que Weaver ventile Abby. Ele desvia de Ray e tentar ver o filho sendo atendido pelo pessoal da nicu.  
_Luka_: **Qual o APGAR?**  
_nicu 1_: **Só um momento senhor...**  
_nicu 2_: **1 pra respiração, 1 pra batimento, 0 pra tonalidade, 2 pra líquidos... e 0 pra movimento.**  
_nicu 1_: **4 de 10.**  
_Luka_: **Façam alguma coisa!**  
_Coburn_: **Deixe eles cuidarem do bebê, Luka. O APGAR de 5min é mais confiável. Dr. Barnet.**  
_Ray_: **Sim?**  
_Coburn_: **Coloque a mão aqui dentro.** na incisão **Procure pela aorta... tá achando?**  
_Ray_: prontamente procurando **Achei... ela está pulsando...**  
_Coburn_: **Pressione empurrando pra baixo bem firme e não solte mais!**  
Kovac está confuso e não sabe se olha pra mulher com hemorragia ou pro bebê, que não está se mexendo.  
Coburn joga o avental no chão e vai ver o bebê.  
_nicu 1_: **Pressão 11x7. Faça a massagem.**  
Com o dedo, o outro residente pressiona o tórax do filho de Kovac.  
_Coburn_: **Mais glicose. E uma solução de D-10.**  
_nicu 2_: **Não encontro veias...**  
_Coburn_: **Tente uma linha umbilical.**  
_Luka_: **Eu faço...**  
_Coburn_: **Não. Afaste-se.**  
Chunny coloca a mão no ombro de Kovac e ele recua um pouco.  
_Coburn_: **Coloque epinefrina no acesso.**  
Os residentes passam a administrar as drogas pelo cordão umbilical...  
_Coburn_: **40 cc de epi. E 5 ml de glicose por quiilo**  
E o pezinho do bebê se mexe pra surpresa de Kovac.  
_Luka_: **Ele se mexeu!**  
_Coburn_: **Ahn?**  
_Luka_: **Eu juro! Ele se mexeu.**  
_nicu 2_: **Batimentos subindo pra 80... ele está corando.**  
_Coburn_: **Ótimo. Mantenha-no estável e subam pra nicu! Kovac, vá com eles.**  
_Luka_: **Não, vou ficar com Abby...** vendo o bebê ir embora, mas querendo muito acompanha-lo  
_Coburn_: **A decisão é sua. Me ajudem aqui...**  
O berçario com o bebê é levado embora da sala de traumas, e Luka fica boquiaberto... com os olhos marejados.

A obstreta coloca outra veste com ajuda de Chunny e fica do lado da incisão de Abby.  
_Ray_: Pressionando a aorta **A pressão tá em 8x5. Pulso 112.**  
_Coburn_: **Ainda bem que melhorou com a saída do bebê.**  
_Kerry_: **Mas já colocamos mais de 8 unidades de sangue... e ela continua com a hemorragia.**  
_Coburn_: **Isso nos leva ao próximo problema: Kovac, temos que pincar a aorta uterina.**  
_Luka_: **Mas...** completamente perdido  
_Coburn_: **Não podemos salvar o útero.**  
_Luka_: **Não! Não.. é a Abby quem decide...**  
_Coburn_: **Luka, ela não está em condições de decidir isso. E mesmo que estivesse, não conseguimos estancar a hemorragia: ela perde mais do que colocamos. Preciso prepara-la pra histerectomia.**  
Kovac olha pra cirurgiã... e morde o lábio inferior. Mais desilusão é mostrada em seu olhar, e ele passa à encarar Abby pra buscar força...  
_Coburn_: **Ray, deixe-me pinçar. Aumentem o nível de O². Kerry, vou estancar a hemorragia e subir com ela.**  
Mas de uma hora pra outra, o monitor cardíaco fica em linha reta: parada cardíca:  
_OB nurse_: **Assístole!**  
_Luka_: **O que?**  
_Coburn_: **Droga! Ray, faça a massagem! Coloquem mais um catéter arterial. Bolsas de sangue no soro, rápido!**  
_Malik_: **O banco ainda não chegou com o tipo dela!**  
_Coburn_: **Tempo não é um luxo que nós temos. Use o O negativo!**  
O _bip_ do monitor é horrível se comparado ao silêncio de instantes atrás...  
_Kerry_: **Eu coloco o catéter. Me dêem o kit, rápido. Chunny, venha oxige-la.**  
Chunny passa a pressionar o ambu com mais frequência e Weaver inicia o corte na intercostal. Malik já parte pra 9ª unidade de 0-. Ray está fazendo a massagem cardíaca em Abby tentando fazer seu ritmo voltar. Luka agora põe as mãos às cabeças e entra em desespero...  
_Luka_: falando baixo **... Deus, não tire minha família de novo...**  
_Coburn_: **1mg de atropina! Chequem a pressão dela. Ela tá sangrando pela perfuração. Pressionem aqui.**  
_Luka_: **Ray, estanque o sangramento!**  
Kovac decidi ir em direção de Barnet... e o empurra do lado de Abby. Ele agora passa a fazer as massagens. Não fosse a situação, Barnet ficaria irritado. Resta à Ray com as mãos, estancar o sangramento da incisão e Kovac com a maior vontade do mundo faz a ressucitação cardíaca de novo. E o monitor continua com o agoniante som da parada...  
_Chunny_: **Ela está sangrando pelas veias...**  
_Coburn_: **Não está coagulando... mais plaquetas! 10 unidades!**  
_Kerry_: **Estou dentro. Comecem a usar o cateter pra transfusão!**  
_Coburn_: **Colque dopamina também!**  
Kovac está cego para o mundo. Como um robô, ele faz as massagens em Abby... e resmungando algo em croata. Talvez uma reza. Mas ele está fazendo força demais, e o ritmo não está bom.  
_Ray_: **Dr. Kovac, mais devagar!**  
Luka continua em sua reza baixa... e aplicando cada vez mais força num ritmo alucinante nas massagens...  
_Coburn_: **Dr. Kovac, você não está ajudando...**  
É quando um estalo alto supera o som do monitor cardíaco...  
_Chunny_: **O que foi isso?**  
_Ray_: **Ele quebrou uma costela dela!** Barnet empurra Kovac **Saia!**  
Atônito, Luka recua e passa a choramingar desolado. Ele passa a ver Coburn tentando controlar a hemorragia e Ray, na massagem cardíaca, recuperar o ritmo cardíaco.  
_Luka_: **Eu a pedi em casamento hoje...**  
Todos resolvem olhar pra Luka, independentemente do que estejam fazendo.  
_Luka_: **Mas ela disse não... Eu acho que pedi da maneira errada...**

Luka recua mais, desvia de Weaver e fica na ponta da maca, com o corpo de Abby na sua frente. Ele então se ajoelha, e encosta sua testa na dela. Weaver desliga o som do monitor pra diminuir o incomodo na sala... e o croata passa a falar baixinho pra amada, numa espécie de conversa à sós:  
_Luka_: **Me perdoe... eu peço certo da outra vez... Mas por favor... sai dessa e me dê uma chance.**

_Coburn_: **Pincei a aorta! Como está?**  
_Ray_: durante a massagem **Estou fazendo o que posso...**  
_Luka_: **Por favor... por favor... Nosso filho precisa de você...** ele começa a chorar **Eu preciso de você...** engasga de tanto chorar **Eu preciso de você... Não faça isso... Eu ainda não tive a chance de dizer que te amo...**  
Barnet olha o monitor, e a linha reta passa a ser irregular  
_Ray_: **Liga o monitor! Temos rítmo!**  
Weaver liga o som do monitor e ele está certo... ela agora está fibrilando.  
_Coburn_: **Bom, já temos no que dar choque. 100mg de lidocaína no soro. Malik, carregue em 200!**  
_Coburn_: **Kovac, saia!**  
Kovac reclina a cabeça por um instante...  
_Coburn_: **Afastem!**  
Barnet para as compressões, e o choque é dado. Com o espamo do movimento de Abby, Luka sente dor..  
_Ray_: **Nada.**  
_Coburn_: **Carregue em 300! Depois dessa, mais uma rodade de lidocaína.**  
Kovac, ainda de joelhos, cobre o rosto porque não quer mais ve-la levando os choques...  
_Coburn_: **Afastem!**  
Choque mais uma vez, só que o monitor ainda acusa fibrilação.  
_Kerry_: **Ainda v-fib.**  
_Coburn_: **Ok, 360 e lidocaína!**  
_Luka_: encosta as testas mais uma vez **Eu te amo...**  
_Coburn_: **Kovac, afaste-se.**  
_Luka_: chorando **Eu te amo...**  
_Coburn_: **Kovac, saia!**  
_Luka_: inclinca o corpo pra trás **Eu te amo...**  
É dado o choque... e ela recupera os batimentos.  
_Kerry_: **Sinusal.**  
_Chunny_: **Batimentos em 65... 70... e estabilizando.**  
_Coburn_: **Conseguimos...**  
É então quando Kovac começa a chorar de verdade. Engasgando nas próprias lágrimas, não consegue mais se sustentar de joelhos e enclina-se pra trás ficando sentado à frente da maca de Abby. Ele nunca havia chorado tanto em sua vida... e enfia o rosto no meio das duas mãos...  
_Luka_: chorando bastante **Obrigado... obrigado... obrigado Deus...**  
Todos olham com certa alegria... e alívio pra Kovac no chão, que como um menino, chora bastante.  
_Coburn_: **Okay... vamos mante-la estável pra subir. Precisamos reaver o fluxo da artéria...**  
Weaver, também bastante aliviada e com lágrimas no rosto fica de cócora pra ficar na mesma altura do colega.  
_Kerry_: encostando cabeças **O pior já passou...**  
Luka continua chorando, e inicia-se a preparação pra Abby fazer a histerectomia lá em cima.

**CENA 19 - ENTRADA DO PS**  
Chegando de táxi, Pratt e Neela encontram dificuldades pra entrar no PS com o mundo de reportéres que se instalaram na entrada da zona das ambulâncias.  
_Pratt_: **Mas que diabos...**  
Eles descem do táxi, e tentam passar pelo mundo de reportéres. Da maneira que dá, Greg envolve a pequena Neela pra que ela não se machuque na confusão. Uma barricada policial os faz parar.  
_policial_: **Desculpem, o local está fechado.**  
_Neela_: **Mas nós trabalhamos aqui.**  
Foi como colocar sangue numa piscina com tubarões: ao ouvirem isso, os reportéres começam a bombardear Rasgotra e Pratt por perguntas.

**CENA 20 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS**  
Morris, mancando, segue seu caminho pra perto da recepção e senta-se numa maca próxima. Frank ia perguntar como está Abby, mas antes que podessem falar algo, ambos à vem serem trasportada de maca por Coburn, a enfermeira da OB e Luka pro elevador. Hora da histerectomia.  
_Frank_: **Ela está fora de perigo? Haleh subiu com o pessoal da nicu mas vocês demoraram com ela!**  
_Ray_: **Sim. Estável. Só mais uma cirurgia.**  
Ele e Weaver acabaram de chegar da sala de traumas.  
_Kerry_: **Morris! Kovac estava amarrado na sala de suturas?**  
_Morris_: **Eu sei! Se não fosse eu, ele estaria lá até agora!**  
Pratt e Rasgotra entram pela porta a prova de balas... completamente fuzilada.  
_Neela_: **Minha nossa...**  
_Kerry_: **Essa já foi a segunda vez! Não viram a Abby, e não viram Luka! Alguém mais está ferido?**  
_Pratt_: **Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?**  
Todos então finalmente vêem os dois que acabaram de chegar. Ambos estão perdidos e confusos... meio assustados com as marcas de bala no PS  
_Ray_: **Neela, o que está fazendo aqui?**  
A indiana não gostou da pergunta... e resolve não responde-la.  
_Neela_: **Aconteceu alguma coisa com Abby e o Dr. Kovac?**  
_Kerry_: **Ehr... Luka está bem. E tivemos que fazer um parto de emergência.**  
_Pratt_: **Abby foi baleada? Eo Jerry?**  
_Morris_: **Não, não... ela rompeu a placenta. E Jerry já tá fora de perigo... graças a mim...**  
Ninguém gostou do comentário...  
_Ray_: **Mas está tudo bem! Abby ainda tem que passar por uma histerectomia.**  
_Kerry_: **Não era o dia de folga de vocês?**  
_Neela_: **Nós não tivemos exatamente folga...**  
_Kerry_: viu que falou besteira **Morris... eu preciso saber de mais alguma coisa?**  
_Morris_: **Me desculpa! Foi um momento confuso. Voou bala pra tudo que é lado, eu estava fazendo uma gravação de último dia... Droga, eu queria ter pego o tiroteio. Ia ser um grande finale.**  
Mais uma pérola que ninguém gostou de ouvir.  
_Morris_: **Enfim, Abby tinha só um corte na cabeça. Eu não sabia que ela tinha chocado a barriga. E a Sam me disse o Luka tava lá em cima.**  
_Kerry_: **E cadê a Sam?**  
_Morris_: muito sonso **Ah, não te contei? Sequestraram ela.**  
_todos_: **O que?**  
_Kerry_: **Morris!**  
_Morris_: **O que? Não foi eu. Foi o marido dela, o Stevie.**

Alguém desce do elevador. É Anspaugh, furioso da vida.  
_Anspaugh_: **Kerry, precisamos conversar!**  
_Kerry_: **Agora não, Donald. Estamos no meio duma situação.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Precisamos falar sobre Victor Clemente!**  
_Kerry_: **Agora? Mas... teve um tiroteio no PS! Temos funcionários feridos! E isso não foi culpa dele!**  
_Morris_: **A culpa foi do S-te-vie.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Pode até ser, mas o que diabos ela tá fazendo lá na ala psiquiatrica, ameaçando uma enfermeira com um bisturi?**  
_todos_: **O que?**  
Pratt fica surpreso... e resolvi subir pra ala psiquiatrica pelas escadas.  
_Kerry_: **Pratt, volte aqui!**

**CENA 21 - ALA PSIQUIATRICA**  
A porta de segurança (de vidro) está fechada. Dentro da sala, apenas Vic, alucinado e andando de um lado pro outro, arrasta uma assustada enfermeira da ala com um bistura no pescoço. Do lado de fora, vendo tudo, policiais e funcionários procurando fazer com que Vic não faça uma besteira. Depois de subir os 7 andares de escada, Greg dá de frente com a cena:  
_Clemente_: com a cara na porta de vidro **Pratt! Ele não te pegou!**  
_Pratt_: **O que você está fazendo, cara?**  
_Clemente_: **É o Bob! Eu ouvi daqui de baixo! Ele quer tentar me matar de novo!**  
_Pratt_: **Vic, não era o Bob! Páre com isso! Solte a moça!**  
_Clemente_: **Não, não... eu nunca a vi antes! Eu tenho certeza de que ela é uma espiã!**  
_Pratt_: **Você não está pensando direito, cara. Ela trabalha aqui sim!**  
_Clemente_: **Sério?**  
_Pratt_: **Tô dizendo!**  
_Clemente_: **Nossa... eu acho que estou ficando louco mesmo. Então não era o Bob lá embaixo?**  
_Pratt_: **Não! Não era pra você!**  
_Clemente_: **Ah... se é assim...** ele larga a moça  
_Pratt_: **Muito obrigado... agora abra a porta.**  
Victor prefere não abrir... e volta a fazer cara de lunático. A enfermeira já partiu pro outro lado, mas ele ainda pode fazer algo de mal.  
_Clemente_: **O espião é você?**  
_Pratt_: **O que? Não... eu tô do seu lado!**  
_Clemente_: **Não... você é meu amigo. Eu sei!**  
_Pratt_: **Isso.. agora largue o bisturi.**  
_Clemente_: **Então me faça um favor...**  
_Pratt_: **Qualquer coisa...**  
_Clemente_: pega uma cadeira **Diz a Jodie.. que eu sinto muito. E que eu a amo.**  
_Pratt_: **Como é?**  
Victor joga a cadeira contra a janela, que quebra o vidro e cai lá embaixo.

_frente do County_  
Dezenas de reporteres e câmeras que estavam do lado de fora cobrindo o tiroteio no County são pegos de surpresa pela cadeira jogado de lá do sétimo andar e que caiu em cima de um carro. Então eles voltam as câmeras praquela janela.

_ala psiquiatrica_  
_Pratt_: **Vic! O que você vai faezr!**  
Clemente se posiciona de frente pra janela...  
_Pratt_: **Victor!** desesperado, fala com os funcionários **Abram essa porta!**  
_Médico_: **Ele pegou nosso cartão!**  
_Pratt_: **Clementeeeee!**  
Victor sobe no parapeito da janela... e salta.

_frente do County_  
Todas as emissoras que estavam no local, filmam o salto de Vic...

**CENA 22 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS**  
Frank, Neela, Ray, Morris, Kerry, Chunny, Malik, Weaver e Anspaugh ficam encarando o monitor de tv... boquiabertos. Eles viram ao vivo Clemente saltando pra morte...  
_Morris_: **Ehr... eu acho que ele não é mais problema...**  
Todos continuam de boca aberta...


	4. Chapter 4

...  
**_13x01 - BLOODLINE - PARTE 4_**  
**CENA 23 - CORREDORES DO PS**  
O pessoal ainda está se refazendo do susto. Eles acabaram de ver, ao vivo, Clemente saltando pra morte.  
_Neela_: **Precisamos ir vê-lo!**  
A indiana sai correndo em direção à saída, mas é contida por Barnet  
_Ray_: **Foram 7 andares.** segurando o braço dela  
_Neela_: resolve parar de correr  
_Ray_: **Ele morreu...**  
Barnet solta o braço da colega... que desiste de sair. Ela então, calada e cabisbaixa, toma rumo pra sala dos médicos. Para os que ficam, ninguém tem coragem de falar alguma coisa... até que o silêncio é quebrado:  
_Anspaugh_: **Bem, eu acho que isso só foi pra provar que aquele cara nunca deveria ter sido contratado.**  
_Kerry_: **O que?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Só um maluco pra fazer o que ele fez! E você deveria saber disso ao ler os fatos de Newark!**  
_Kerry_: irritada **Como se atreve a falar isso? E numa hora dessas?**  
_Ray_: **Gente, não é melhor falar disso outra hora?**  
Weaver e Anspaugh iniciam uma ríspida discussão na frente de todos:  
_Kerry_: **Fique de fora Ray.** só olhando pra Anspaugh **Como você se atreva a falar assim no meu PS, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu hoje?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Ah, agora é seu PS?**  
_Kerry_: **Sim! E.. e... ele acabou de morrer, meu Deus!**  
_Anspaugh_: **Típico, Kerry. Tudo é motivo pra desviar sua culpa nos casos!**  
_Kerry_: **Como é?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Tudo! Tudo é culpa de outra pessoa! Ainda hoje de manhã me disso que o PS não era seu!**  
_Kerry_: **Idiota! Vem me falar disso numa hora dessas? Eu sou responsável pela excelência que esse PS é hoje! Você é um velho que só aparece quando algo dá errado!**  
Todos resolvem olhar pro chão ou outro lado... Ambos passam a apontar os dedos na cara...  
_Anspaugh_: **Claro! Quando há algo de maravilhoso, devemos tudo à você, certo? Mas quando merda acontece, e sempre acontece, nunca é contigo!**  
_Kerry_: **Você não pode falar assim comigo! Eu estou a mais tempo nesse hospital do que você, seu... velho!**  
_Anspaugh_: encostando o dedo na cara **Não parta pra ofensas pessoais, senão não vai gostar do que eu vou falar!**  
_Kerry_: **Você não é besta o bastante pra isso, Donald!**

Quando Anspaugh ia xingar até a 5ª geração de Weaver, chega Greg correndo escada abaixo, e gritando...  
_Pratt_: **Ele pulou! Ele pulou! Alguém já foi pegar ele?** correndo  
Quando estava pra sair do PS, Malik segura o médico, que pára confuso e olha pro enfermeiro procurando um motivo pra isso. Pratt depois olha pra todos na recepção... e entende o recado...  
_Pratt_: **Droga... Droga! Ele... ele pulou!** ofegante  
Ele põe as mãos na cabeça, e Malik faz ele se sentar numa cadeira próxima... Donald e Kerry, que estavam olhando pra Greg, voltam a se encarar. Ainda com muita raiva no olhar. Mas não há mais ânimo pra continuarem brigando...  
_Anspaugh_: face a face com Weaver **Isso não vai ficar assim.**  
_Kerry_: **Eu espero que não. Ainda não terminamos nada... mas não sei se você percebeu, mas o momento é péssimo...**  
Eles ainda ficam com o rosto próximos... e Donald então prefere ir embora. Todos esperam ele pegar o elevador pra comentarem alguma coisa. Depois que ele sobe, o primeiro a falar é... Archie:  
_Morris_: **É isso aí! Depois de perder as muletas, nossa Weaver tá a maior _Kill Bill_!**  
_Kerry_: **MORRIS!**  
_Morris_: sonso **O que?**  
_Pratt_: desnorteado **Cadê a Neela?**  
_Chunny_: **Foi pra saleta...**  
_Pratt_: **Eu preciso ir pega-la...**  
_Chunny_: **Calma, calma... Malik, pega um copo d'água pra ele.**  
_Pratt_: **Ele... ele pulou...** olhando pro vazio

Todos estão mal com tudo... mas ainda existem dúvidas. E Weaver tem várias. Ela pára de ver Greg e vira o rosto rápido pra falar com Archie:  
_Kerry_: **Morris.**  
_Morris_: **Me "desculpe" dizer que você me lembrou a Uma Thurman.**  
_Kerry_: **Isso não vem ao caso.**  
_Morris_: **Eu acho ela gostosa. Você não?**  
_Kerry_: **MORRIS! Cala a boca!**  
_Morris_: calado e assustado  
_Kerry_: **Obrigada. O que o Dr. Kovac estava fazendo amarrado e entubado na maca?**  
_Morris_: **Não sei ao certo. Acho que foram Sam e Stevie que fizeram isso?**  
_Kerry_: **Então... o Stevie que atirou no PS. E a Sam tava do lado dele?**  
_Ray_: **Que é isso...?**  
_Morris_: **Não, não! Ela tava sendo coagida. Eu acho... não sei. Meu pé tá me matando!**  
_Kerry_: **Aguente a dor como homem. Então eles levaram Sam?**  
_Morris_: **Foi o policial que me falou. Eu a vi antes do tiroteio... Ela tentou me passar a dica de que Kovac tava na sala de suturas, mas eu não entendi.**  
_Kerry_: **Novidade...**  
_Morris_: ofendido **Hey!**  
_Kerry_: **Luka, Abby, Jerry... e Sam. Mais alguém ferido? Mais alguma coisa que eu preciso saber?**  
_Frank_: **Ehr... eu ajudei os paramédicos e policiais a tirarem os pacientes daqui.** Ray vai checar as pranchetas em cima da mesa **Eles estão na cafeteria. Mando eles voltarem?**  
_Ray_: **Abby tava atendendo um possível infarto...** vendo as fichas **Mas acho que não tem nenhum grave.**  
_Kerry_: **Vamos fechar as portas. Frank, ligue pra Northwestern, Mercy, Saint Luke... vamos transferir os pacientes. O PS precisa ser fechado.**

É quando a perícia chega no PS. São uns 5 homens entrando pela triagem (completamente fuzilada) e usando bonés, casacos e óculos escuros, que já vão dando palavras de ordem:  
_Perito_: **Há algum baleado ou paciente que precisa de assistência nesse PS?**  
_Kerry_: **Ehr... não. Já subiram todos, e os pacientes estão na cafeteria.**  
_Perito_: **Bom. Precisamos fazer a remoção dos pacientes pra fechar o PS do County.**  
_Frank_: **Já estou preparando isso.** ao telefone  
_Perito_: **Obrigado. Agora eu peço que tomem todo cuidado pra não contaminar mais a cena com digitias ou pisando em sangue. Precisamos coletar todas as cápsulas e projéteis disparados no local. Por favor, não mexam mais em nada.**  
_Morris_: irônico **"Contaminar mais a cena"... Quem você acham que são? _CSI Chicago_?**  
_Perito_: **... exatamente.**  
_Morris_: **Hey, que legal! Eu pensei que isso só tivesse na TV.**  
Todos os funcionários fecham os olhos... não acreditando no quanto Morris é idiota. Chega um policial falando no rádio.  
_Policial_: **Quem é o responsável pelo local?**  
_Kerry_: **Sou eu.**  
_Policial_: **Uma enfermeira de vocês... foi sequestrada. Confirma?**  
_Kerry_: **Eu acho que sim.** olha irritada pra Morris  
_Policial_: **Ehr...nós acabamos de encontrar uma Van azul pelo helicóptero. Daqui a pouco nossos carros vão alcança-los.**  
_Kerry_: **Graças a Deus. Vocês vão pega-la?**  
_Policial_: **Só vim informa-los do nosso progresso. Eu retorno assim que a encontrarmos.** e vai embora  
_Kerry_: **Tomara que a recuperem. Eu vou lá em cima ver como estão Jerry e Abby... assim que Sam vier pra cá me bipem.**  
_Perito_: **O hospital está fechado... e nós ainda estamos analisando o local do tiroteio.**  
_Kerry_: **E eu ainda mando aqui.** e vai embora  
_Morris_: **Viram? _Kill Bill_!**

**CENA 24 - AUTO-ESTRADA DE CHICAGO**  
Correndo em disparada, a Van dirigida por Mary continua costurando os carros. Dentro, Alex está mudo... agarrado à mãe, que evita encarar Stevie. Esse, parece estar pensando no quanto a situação ficou complicada. Enquanto que Rafe, no banco de passageiros... vê o helicóptero.  
_Rafe_: **A quanto tempo esse helicóptero está lá em cima?**  
_Mary_: **Que helicóptero?**  
_Rafe_: **Aquele!** apontando pro lado **Droga... é a pollícia?**  
_Stevie_: **Será que nos acharam?**  
Samantha gostou da notícia... Alex também levanta a cabeça pra ver o helicóptero.  
_Mary_: **Meio mundo viu nosso carro...**  
_Rafe_: **Não, não... não é a polícia. Se fossem eles, estariam nos perseguindo de carro.**  
Como num passe de mágica, a motorista vê nos retrovisores dois carros de polícia que acabaram de ligar as sirenes, e estão apenas a alguns metros de distância  
_Mary_: **Droga! Nos acharam!**  
_Rafe_: **Merda! Eu sabia que não ia dar certo!**  
_Stevie_: **Deveriamos ter trocado de carro!**

O carro da polícia passa a acelerar ainda mais depois do contato visual. Mary também procura acelerar, mas a Van não corre mais do que isso. Sam está olhando pra todos os lados. Ela, ao lado do filho, está aflita. Os três bandidos estão loucos pra escapar.  
_Rafe_: **Droga, droga, droga! Eu não vou voltar pra cadeia!**  
_Mary_: **Eu me livro deles!**  
_Stevie_: **Eu não vou ficar sem meu filho!**

_é quando começa a tocar aquela tecla de piano... antes do tiroteio de 'Human Shield'_  
O garoto levanta a cabeça mais uma vez... e encara Stevie com raiva  
_Alex_: **Eu não sou seu filho...**  
_Stevie_: **Como?**

Os policiais estão cada vez mais pertos... a apenas 5 carros de distância  
_Alex_: **Eu te odeio...**  
_Stevie_: **Você não me odeia. Eu amo você e sou seu pai!**  
_Alex_: **Eu te odeio!**  
As sirenes dos carros da polícia estão cada vez mais altas  
_Rafe_: **Cala a boca do seu filho ou então eu mesmo calo!**  
O garoto consegue se desprender dos braços da mãe...  
_Alex_: **Eu não sou o filho dele!** Alex pula no pescoço do pai  
_Sam_: **Alex!**  
_Rafe_: gritando **Já chega!**

Rafe aponta a arma em direção à Alex e atira. Mas ele erra... e a bala atinge o feixo da porta da Van que abre por completo. Eles agora estão com o fundo da Van aberto e vendo os policiais a apenas dois carros de distância, um atrás do outro! Stevie, ainda sendo agarrado por Alex, não concordou com o tiro de Rafe e pega a mão do parceiro... que continua disparando. Um tiro passa à um palmo da cabeça de Sam que dá um grito. Alex finalmente larga o pai, voltando pros braços da mãe que joga seu corpo por cima dele.

Stevie ainda está segurando a mão do incontrolável Rafe que continua disparando. Um tiro vai na direção do carro de polícia mais próximo deles... e acerta o pneu dianteiro. O carro perde o controle e o policial que estava dirigindo tenta manter o carro reto. Mas como estava muito rápido... o carro vira na posição do pneu murcho pendendo pra uma capotagem... Do ponto de vista da Van, a primeira capotagem vai bem devagar... o policial que estava atrás desvia e o do pneu murcho capota por completo ficando fora de controle! A mais de 160km por hora ele capota seis, sete.. incontáveis vezes e invade a pista contrária, parando apenas quando atinge um poste.

_Stevie_: **Pare de atirar na minha família, seu miserável!**  
Sam e Alex estão gritando desesperados... Stevie começa a xingar Rafe e faz mais força pra virar a mão do cúmplice. E na força com que faz isso, a arma fica apontada pra cabeça de Mary... e ele atira. A bala perfurou o espaço entre a orelha e o olho da mulher... que tem os miolos espalhados pela janela da porta.  
_Rafe_: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO...**

Desesperado com a morte da companheira, Rafe começa a fazer mais força com o braço, agora pra atirar em Stevie. O cabeça de Mary cai em cima do volante e a buzina começa a disparar... e seu pé continua pisando fundo, deixando o carro fora de controle. Deitados, um em cima do outro, Alex e Sam ficam balançando, enquanto Rafe tenta matar Stevie. E uma curva à direita está chegando...  
_Stevie_: **Foi um acidente!**  
Ainda brigando, Stevie começa a puxar com mais força o braço de Rafe. O carro passa por um pequeno buraco, mas àquela velocidade ele salta alto... e Rafe é catapultado pra parte de trás da Van com o puxão de Stevie. Ele é jogado pra fora do carro... e a polícia tentou desviar mas passou com as quatro rodas por cima dele. Alex viu a cena...

O carro vai direto sem fazer a curva. Passa reto quase pegando um carro na contramão e é contido pelo guard-hail da auto-estrada. A Van só faz a curva por causa da parede de aço e o atrito faz o carro soltar faíscas... o carro da polícia desacelera e os integrantes da van começam a gritar. Apesar de estar desacelerando, ele vai tombando lentamente pra esquerda enquanto faz a curva... o carro não resiste e finalmente passa por cima do guard-haill em direção ao acostamento, um declive de aproximadamente 30° cheio de capim e pedras. Ele vira e cai de lado. Assim que toca o chão, Sam e Alex são jogados por fora do carro como o impacto. Em puro instinto materno, Taggart não solta o filho nem mesmo quando eles são jogados contra o chão arenoso do acostamento e caem virando várias vezes. A Van, com Stevie dentro, capota ainda mais, atingindo grande altura em relação ao solo, com vidros voando e metal se contorcendo... até que ele pára à uma grande distãncia da pista e à alguns metros de Alex e Sam.

Todos estão feridos. Sam está confusa e com vários cortes no rosto e pelo corpo. Ela checa o filho... que está desacordado e com o braço esquerdo virado ao contrário... quebrado. Na Van, Stevie deitado de costas está resmungando. Ele quebrou quase todo os ossos possíveis e não pode sair da Van. O carro está ensopado de combustível, e uma mangueira, no alto, continua dispejando mais líquido inflamável.  
_Stevie_: fraco **Sam... me tire daqui...**  
_Sam_: **Porque você fez isso?**  
_Stevie_: **Sam... por favor... estou todo machucado...**  
_Sam_: começa a chorar, morde os lábios e balança a cabeça em negativa  
_Stevie_: **Eu fiz isso por vocês... faça alguma coisa!** ele olha pro cabo do painel, que está em curto  
_Sam_: **Me desculpe...** chorando, abraça o filho desacordado e vira o rosto  
_Stevie_: **SAAAAAM!**  
Uma faísca atinge uma mancha de óleo... e o carro queima. Stevie começa a gritar de dor, e Samantha, chorando bastante, com uma das mãos tapa o ouvido esquerdo e o direito ela silencia contra a cabeça de Alex. Queimado vivo, tudo que Stevie pode fazer é gritar agoniado. E o carro explode!

Samantha grita, e se deita por completo por cima do filho. Acabou... agora apenas a carcaça da Van está em chamas. E lá de cima, ainda na pista, Taggart ouve alguém a chamando:  
_Policial_: **Moça! Você está bem?**  
_Sam_: quase não conseguindo falar de tanto chorar **Meu filho... precisa de ajuda...** e cai no choro

**CENA 25 - LOUNGE**  
Com as luzes da sala dos médicos apagadas, Neela está sentada no sofá. Ela resolveu tomar um tempo pra sí e começar a chorar. Sozinha, ela está olhando pros armários e deve está pensando nos dias de cão pelo que está passando. E entra seu ex roomie...  
_Ray_: **Ops... desculpe. Eu não sabia que você ainda estava aqui.**  
_Neela_: **Não...** limpando as lágrimas **Fique a vontade**  
_Ray_: **Eu só... eu só vou pegar minhas coisas no armário.**  
_Neela_: sem olhar pra ele **Está indo embora?**  
_Ray_: **Daqui a pouco. Vamos trasferir os pacientes pra fora do PS... e esperar por Sam.**  
_Neela_: olha pra Ray **Acharam ela?**  
_Ray_: olha pra Neela **Ainda não...**  
Agora que se olharam... os dois parecem não querer desviar mais a atenção de um do outro.  
_Ray_: **Me desculpe, mas... eu preciso perguntar.**  
_Neela_: **O que?**  
_Ray_: **Como você está?**  
_Neela_: sorri sem graça **Sério? Quer me perguntar isso hoje?**  
_Ray_: encosta a testa no armário **Não tive muitas chances de fazer isso antes...**  
_Neela_: **Eu... eu estou um caco. Mas não sei se tenho direito de reclamar.**  
_Ray_: **Como?**  
_Neela_: **Ehr... olhe o que aconteceu hoje!**  
_Ray_: **Neela...**  
_Neela_: **Não, sério. Eu sou... patética.** volta a chorar  
Barnet vai em direção da colega, e fica a dois metros de frente pra ela, com as mãos no bolso.  
_Ray_: **Patética não... Talvez quando tava trabalhando no Jumbo Mart...**  
_Neela_: mais uma vez sorri sem graça  
_Ray_: **Mas hoje não. Apenas... aconteceram coisas.**  
_Neela_: **Deus... parecia tanto tempo.**  
_Ray_: **É... o tempo voa nesse lugar.**  
_Neela_: **Eu me lembro da primeira vez que vi Michael.**  
_Ray_: fica calado  
_Neela_: **Não foi amor a primeira vista.**  
_Ray_: **Nah... isso acontece com poucos.**  
_Neela_: **Mas eu passei a ama-lo tanto... nós tivemos tão poucas chances...**  
_Ray_: **Eu sinto muito...**  
_Neela_: **Eu também. Acredite...**  
_Ray_: **Quer alguma coisa? Um copo d'agua... ou prozac?**  
_Neela_: sorri mais uma vez **Não... obrigada.**  
_Ray_: **Disponha** e começa a ir embora  
_Neela_: **Não... obrigada mesmo.**  
_Ray_: **Como?** pára pra ouvir  
_Neela_: **Você é... especial pra mim. Eu quero que saiba disso...**  
_Ray_: **Eu meio que sei.**  
_Neela_: **E... as coisas foram pra um ponto que ficaram meio fora de controle... mas eu queria que você soubesse... que...**  
_Ray_: **Ainda sou eu.**  
_Neela_: passa à ouvi-lo  
_Ray_: **Você... é a melhor amiga que tive na minha vida. A garota que não gosta de ver filmes de terros dos anos 70...**  
_Neela_: **Aquilo não é filme...**  
_Ray_: **Minha confidente... que me auxiliou nums rolos. Me ajudou bastante.**  
_Neela_: **Você também me ajudou. Quando eu deixei...**  
_Ray_: **Não tem problema. Só saiba que... Quando você precisar, eu estou aqui.**  
_Neela_: **Obrigada.** limpa os olhos  
_Ray_: **Obrigado à você também...**  
Barnet sai da saleta, e Rasgostra volta à encarar o vazio. Só que dessa vez, não tão triste.

**CENA 26 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS**  
Barnet está saindo da Lounge no momento que Albright desce do elevador. Os peritos estão fazendo uma limpa no local, Pratt está desolado num canto e sendo confortado por Chunny e Malik. Frank vai logo perguntando.  
_Frank_: **Como está o Jerry?**  
_Albright_: **Ele está bem. Retiramos a bala sem nenhuma complicação.**  
_Frank_: **Graças a Deus.**  
_Albright_: **Cadê aquele idiota?**  
_Frank_: **Bem... em outras circustâncias eu perguntaria "quem". O idiota está logo alí.** aponta pra Archie, sentado na maca examinando o pé  
_Morris_: **Hey!**  
_Albright_: **Venha cá! Agora!**  
_Morris_: **Ehr... eu não posso. Meu pé não tá legal.**  
_Albright_: **Não é problema.** destrava a maca e passa empurra-la  
_Morris_: **Hey! Deixa disso!**

A cirurgiã leva Morris até a Curtain-1, e fecha a porta pra terem um pouco de privacidade. E ela passa a gritar com o sonso Archie.  
_Albright_: **Nunca mais me chame de vadia na frente do meu chefe!**  
_Morris_: **Ó! Quer dizer que só pode à quatro paredes?**  
_Albright_: **Seu... seu... idiota! Você entendeu o que quis dizer!**  
_Morris_: gritando **Eu acho que sim. Agora vamos ver se você me entende!**  
_Albright_: **Não grite comigo!** apontando o dedo  
_Morris_: **Acabei de gritar!** gritando **Ó! Eu fiz de novo!**  
_Albright_: se morde de raiva  
Morris se levanta da maca, e meio que mancando, fica de frente pra cirurgiã, e abre os braços  
_Morris_: **Tá vendo esse corpinho aqui?** dá meia volta **Você nunca mais vai tocar!**  
_Albright_: **Como é que é?**  
_Morris_: **Isso mesmo! Greve de sexo! Você nunca mais vai poder tocar em "Mo" do jeito que tocava.**  
_Albright_: **Você é inacreditável!** e sai da sala

Furiosoa, Albie nem mesmo quis esperar pelo elevador. Morris sai da sala mancando, e é abordado por Barnet  
_Ray_: **Isso é pra aprender a não chamar uma mulher de "vadia".**  
_Morris_: **Tudo bem. Ela é "minha vadia".** se gabando  
_Ray_: **Como é?**  
_Morris_: **Você sabe...**  
_Ray_: **Ah, não. De novo?**  
_Morris_: **É sério? O que você quer como prova de que eu tô traçando a Albright?**  
_Ray_: **Morris, vê se cresce?**  
_Morris_: **Quer uma foto mais detalhada? Em vídeo? Ou, quer ficar escondido no meu quarto pra ver?**  
Barnet resolve parar de falar com Morris... dá meia volta e vai embora.  
_Morris_: **Hey! Ficou ofendido?**  
_Frank_: **Você é um idiota...**  
Chega um policial com o rádio nas mãos e fala com Frank.  
_Policial_: **Achamos a moça e o filho...**  
_Frank_: **Eles também pegaram o guri de Sam?**

**CENA 27 - OR**  
No andar superior com a janela de vidro, Kovac está acompanhando, um pouco mais calmo, a histerectomia de Abby. Ele está sentado, sozinho... quando chega Weaver.  
_Kerry_: **Oi...**  
_Luka_: **Oi Kerry...**  
_Kerry_: senta-se na cadeira de trás  
_Luka_: **Como está... como está o Jerry?**  
_Kerry_: **Estive lá agora a pouco. Dubenko retirou a bala... ele vai ficar bem.**  
_Luka_: **Bom...**  
_Kerry_: **Fui na nicu.**  
_Luka_: **Eu também.** se vira com um sorriso no rosto  
_Kerry_: **Bom saber que o estado não é grave.**  
_Luka_: **Pelo menos temos notícias boas.** volta a ficar de frente pra Abby  
_Kerry_: **É. Quanto a isso...**  
_Luka_: **Eu queria me desculpar.**  
_Kerry_: **An?**  
_Luka_: **Eu... Eu perdi o controle lá embaixo. Eu não sou de fazer isso, mas...**  
_Kerry_: **Não... Deus. Não precisa se preocupar. Você estava amarrado e ouvindo tudo... Não precisa se desculpar com ninguém.**  
_Luka_: **Mesmo assim...**  
_Kerry_: **Certo. Mas quem veio pedir desculpas sou eu.**  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Kerry_: **Ehr... Eu vivo passando problemas. Você fez um excelente trabalho no PS. Não há ninguém mais qualificado pra esse trabalho.**  
_Luka_: **Obrigado...**  
_Kerry_: **Clemente foi minha culpa. Você me falou dele várias vezes... e foi eu quem o trouxe.**  
_Luka_: **Depois nós falamos sobre isso. A situação de Clemente com Anspaugh pode esperar.**  
_Kerry_: **Eu acho que não...**  
_Luka_: se vira mais uma vez **Por que?**  
_Kerry_: **Clemente se jogou da janela da ala psiquitrica**  
_Luka_: fica boquiabert  
_Kerry_: sem piscar, balança a cabeça afirmativamente  
_Luka_: **Ele... ele morreu?** surpreso  
_Kerry_: **Foram sete andares...**  
_Luka_: **Minha nossa...**  
_Kerry_: **Eu me encarrego de Anspaugh. Os problemas agora são Abby...** é bipada  
_Luka_: **Que já está melhorando...**  
Weaver checa o pager. Ela recebe o recado de que Sam está chegando.  
_Kerry_: **... e Sam.**  
_Luka_: **An? Ai, droga, é mesmo! Ela estava com Stevie!**  
_Kerry_: **Acharam ela.** vendo o pager  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Kerry_: **Acabaram de achar ela... Agora só temos que nos preocupar com Abby.**  
_Luka_: **Acharam ela? Bom... e ela está bem?**  
_Kerry_: **Vou ver isso agora.** se levanta **Passe a se preocupar com sua mulher** sorrindo  
_Luka_: **Pode deixar** sorrindo, volta à ver a operação de Abby

Weaver abre a porta, e sai da sala de observação. E assim que fecha a porta, Coburn, lá embaixo com Abby, retira as luvas, abaixa a mascára de cirurgiã... e sorrindo, faz um sinal de positivo pra Luka. O croata retribui o sorriso.

_falta só mais um bloco..._


	5. Chapter 5

...  
**_13x01 - BLOODLINE - PARTE FINAL_**  
**CENA 28 - OR**  
Kovac está andando de um lado pro outro, apreencivo, esperando que alguém abra a porta da saída da sala de operação. Ele ouve o som da porta indo de encontro com a maca, vira o rosto, e vê Coburn tirando Abby da sala de cirurgia.  
_Luka_: virando-se **Como foi?**  
_Coburn_: **Eu usei mais sangue do que queria... mas correu tudo certo.**  
Kovac aproxima-se e pega na mão de Abby, já extubada, mas sobre efeitos do anestésico.  
_Luka_: **Graças a Deus. E...?**  
_Coburn_: **Sinto muito. Tivemos que continuar com a histerecomia.**  
_Luka_: triste **Tudo bem...**  
_Coburn_: **A artéria não tinha mais reparos e o útero ia ficar isquêmico.**  
_Luka_: **O importante é que ela e nosso filho estão bem.**  
_Coburn_: **Ela só acorda em algumas horas. Porque não vai ver seu filho?**  
_Luka_: **Ehr... eu queria estar com ela quando acordasse.**  
_OB nurse_: **Tudo bem. Chamamos o senhor quando ela acordar.**  
_Luka_: **Okay...**  
Kovac se inclina e beija o rosto de Lockhart, ainda sedada. Ela é levada pela equipe até a sala de recuperação, e o croata fica só com a obstreta.  
_Luka_: **Ehr... muito obrigado. E desculpe a confusão lá embaixo.**  
_Coburn_: **Imagine.** joga o avental no lixo **Vocês se sairam muito bem.** vai embora sorrindo

**CENA 29 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Está anoitecendo. O número de reporteres e curiosos diminuiu bastante. Agora um pouco mais distantes da entrada do County, a polícia estabeleceu um perimetro maior colocando todos do outro lado da rua, para que a remoção dos pacientes seja facilitada. Algumas ambulâncias estão estacionadas esperando pra ir, enquanto que Ray, Neela, Morris, Pratt, Malik, Chunny, Haleh... e todos disponíveis no PS possam retirar os pacientes.  
Um policial chega ao lado de Greg, que estava passando um paciente pra unidade 25:  
_Pratt_: **Já dei tylenol pro cara. Nem pensem em dar morfina, mesmo que ele esteja se remoendo de dor! Esse miserável é um viciado traicoeiro.**  
_Zadro_: **Pode deixar.** fecha a porta da ambulância e parte  
_Policial_: **Doutor?**  
_Pratt_: **Um viciado à menos..** pra Malik **Sim?** virado pro policial  
_Policial_: **O que fazemos com o corpo do paciente que saltou?**  
Greg olha pra calçada ao lado. Dentro do saco preto em cima duma maca, Vic espera ser removido.  
_Pratt_: fica encarando o corpo  
_Policial_: **Nós o levamos pro necrotério do County, ou ao IML do centro?**  
Greg não responde. Rever o corpo do colega o deixou meio perdido. Barnet, que viu tudo, toma parte na conversa.  
_Ray_: **Entrem com ele. Estamos fechando apenas o PS. O restante do hospital continua funcional.**  
_Policial_: **Entendido...**  
Enquanto leva a maca com o corpo de Vic observado por alguns colegas, como Neela, Barnet se aproxima de Greg:  
_Ray_: **Você tá ok, cara?**  
_Pratt_: **... Tô, tô... Vamos lá, quantos pacientes ainda faltam?**  
_Ray_: **Estamos terminando.**  
_Morris_: **A gente devia fazer isso uma vez por ano. Economizariamos uma grana preta.**  
_Pratt_: **Cala a boca, Morris.**  
Archie faz careta resmungando do que Greg disse. Eles voltam à remoção de pacientes e Ray nota que Neela dá um respiro profundo antes de ficar olhando pro vazio...  
_Ray_: **Você tem certeza de que não é melhor ir pra casa?**  
Rasgotra olha torto pro colega... que retribui com um simpático sorriso no rosto. E ela acaba fazendo o mesmo.

**CENA 30 - RECEPÇÃO DO PS**  
O PS está quase fechando e grande parte da iluminação foi apagada. As lâmpadas que funcionam são as da triagem, recepção e salas de Trauma. Frank está meio enrolado com os telefones. Os peritos estão terminando seu serviço... e Weaver desce do elevador.  
_Frank_: ao fone **Não quero saber se vocês só comportam mais cinco pacientes. Vamos mandar nove. Trabalhamos o tempo todo superlotados. Vocês se viram.** desliga na cara  
_Kerry_: **Ela já está aqui?**  
_Frank_: **Não. Mas os paramédicos disseram que não vão demorar muito pra ela e Alex chegarem.**  
_Kerry_: **Como? O que que tem o Alex?**  
_Frank_: **Na confusão parece que o Stevie levou o filho junto.**  
_Kerry_: **Meu Deus do céu... e eles estão bem?**  
_Frank_: procurando uma rosquinha **Mais ou menos. Eles bateram na perseguição. Os fugitivos morreram... Alex e Sam se feriram um pouco.**  
_Kerry_: **Levaram o filho dela? Caramba... ela deve estar arrasada.**  
_Frank_: **Tomara. Isso tudo foi meio que culpa dela.** morde a rosquinha  
_Kerry_: **Nem pense em dizer isso.**  
É quando a polícia chega pela triagem levando o corpo de Clemente até o necrotério. Weaver meio recentida fica olhando o trajeto da maca até o elevador, quando é interrompida por Neela, chegando lá de fora.  
_Neela_: **A ambulância de Sam chegou.**  
_Kerry_: **Neela, o que você está fazendo? Vá pra casa?**  
Rasgotra olha torto pra Kerry. Mas a bitch não retribui com sorriso nenhum...

**CENA 31 - AMBULANCE BAY**  
Está escuro. A políca segue escoltando a ambulância. Apesar das sirenes e a confusão dos reporteres, Sam, dentro da ambulância praticamente não ouve nada. Ela está em choque, com o rosto todo ferido e envolta num cobertor azul. Sam está sentada na lateral da ambulância e o filho deitado na maca à frente. Mesmo com uma fratura feia no braço, Alex também mostra uma vazio no rosto: seu estado de choque é maior do que o da mão. Os momentos na Van não foram fáceis. A ambulância estaciona e abre a porta traseira. Chunny, Ray e Weaver estavam lá, com um sorriso acolhedor pra Samantha, que vira o rosto meio confusa, meio envergonhada.

**CENA 32 - TRAUMA ROOM**  
Morris e Haleh tentam cuidar dos ferimentos de Sam, que não pára quieta, checando sempre o filho. Alex está na maca sendo tratado por Pratt, Weaver e Ray. Com uma tala provisória no braço, o garoto está gemendo de dor. Prat está fazendo a lavagem gástrica procurando por hemorragia.  
_Sam_: preocupada e chorosa **Dêem alguma coisa pra ele. Ele está com dor...**  
_Kerry_: **Nós já demos Sam. Se acalme...**  
_Morris_: **Por favor, precisamos ver a sua testa.** que tem um corte feio  
_Sam_: **Eu quero ficar com meu filho...**  
Malik entra na sala com a máquina de raio-x portátil e o ultrasom. De maneira maternal, Wever se aproxima de Sam e fala baixinho com ela:  
_Kerry_: cara a cara **Sam, nós estamos cuidando dele. Não se preocupe...**  
Taggart tenta ver por trás do rosto de Weaver, procurando pelo filho.  
_Kerry_: **Sam, olhe pra mim.**  
A enfermeira finalmente pára.  
_Kerry_: **Vá pra sala ao lado e deixe Morris examinar você. Nós cuidamos dele.**

**CENA 33 - SUTURE ROOM**  
Sam resolveu ceder, e parte pra sala de suturas acompanhada de Haleh e Morris. Cruzando a porta da sala de Trauma, a primeira coisa que ela vê são as amarras usadas pra prender Kovac, nas barras laterais da maca. Quase sem piscar, Sam senta-se na cadeira e Morris fica de frente pra ela, examinando sua testa.  
_Morris_: **Mm... pega fio 3.0 e lidocaína.**  
_Haleh_: **Num segundo.** nas prateleiras **Acho que não tem 3.0. Serve 4.0?**  
_Morris_: se vira **Não... eu quero evitar marcas e fazer uma subcutânea.**  
_Sam_: sussurrando **... foi tudo minha culpa...**  
_Morris_: **Falou alguma coisa?**  
A enfermeira olha pra Morris e parece que está em outro mundo.  
_Morris_: **Tenha calma. Você já está segura. Acabou tudo.**  
_Haleh_: **Aqui está.**  
Depois de entregar o kit pra Morris, Haleh fica do lado de Taggart e alisa seu ombro. Com o queixo um pouco caído, Sam olha pra colega.  
_Haleh_: **Estamos felizes de você estar bem.**  
_Sam_: **... obrigada...**  
_Morris_: **Okay, não se mexe e fica de frente pra mim. Eu vou entrar em ação e você vai ficar surpresa de o quanto minhas mãos são boas pra fazer sutura.**  
_Sam_: dá um leve sorriso  
_Morris_: **Mas falando sério...** aplicando a lidocaína na testa **Eu queria me desculpar.**  
_Sam_: **...Como?**  
_Morris_: **Você tentou me passar a dica do Dr. Kovac aqui na sala. Eu deixei passar.** aplica a injeção e ela nem se mexe **Você está bem?**  
_Sam_: **Ow... eu... eu só...**  
_Morris_: **Vamos fazer o seguinte: da próxima vez que você for feita de refém, eu prometo que vou ficar mais atento pra suas dicas.**  
_Sam_: **Como... como está o Dr. Kovac?**  
_Morris_: **Ele está bem. Abby e Jerry também.**  
_Sam_: **Hãn? O... o que aconteceu com eles?** se vira pra Haleh  
_Morris_: **Por favor, fique quieta.**  
_Haleh_: **Abby teve um parto prematuro e Jerry foi baleado.**  
_Sam_: **Meu Deus...**  
_Morris_: **Não, tá tudo bem. Eu salvei os dois.** metido a besta **Só não pude fazer nada pelo Dr. Clemente**  
_Sam_: **Ele... ele morreu no tiroteio?** preocupada  
Archie aponta o indicador pra cima, e depois depois desce a mão assoviando, fazendo a mímica do suicídio.  
_Sam_: **Ele pulou?** surpresa  
_Morris_: **Ao vivo e em cores. Enfim, precisamos arranjar o código pra essas situações de sequestro. Você... pode lamber seus lábios pra mim, ou... sei lá, mexer nos seios quando você tiver sendo coagida.**  
_Sam_: sorri sem graça  
_Haleh_: **Morris!**

Weaver entra na sala, e checa o processo de sutura de Sam.  
_Sam_: **Como ele está?**  
_Morris_: **Não se mexe por favor. Se eu furar seu olho, vão dizer que é culpa minha.**  
_Kerry_: **Não encontramos sinais de hemorragia. O pior é o braço quebrado. Vamos subir com ela pra Orto e... talvez tenham que colocar pinos, mas não é nada grave.**  
_Sam_: ameaçando levantar **Eu vou com ele.**  
_Kerry_: **Não. Nós esperamos você acabar então. Precisamos cuidar de você antes.**  
_Morris_: **Hey... sério, relaxa. O pior já passou. "Mo" está aqui.**  
_Sam_: **Anh?**

**CENA 34 - RECEPÇÃO**  
Frank está colocando seu casaco. Os telefones estão fora do gancho, os peritos indo embora e o local ficando mais escuro ainda. Vindo solitária da recepção, Neela vai de encontro à Frank, com a cara abatida.  
_Frank_: **Dia longo, criança?**  
_Neela_: **Interminável.**  
_Frank_: **E como estão Sam e o guri?**  
_Neela_: **Estão bem. Sem ferimentos internos. Estamos preparando os dois pra subirem.**  
_Frank_: **Bem, pelo menos não temos mais nenhum paciente, Jerry e Abby estão fora de perigo... Alías, eu estou indo lá em cima ver meu chapa. Tá afim de ir?**  
_Neela_: **Talvez outro dia. Eu vou... me ajeitar pra ir pra casa.**  
_Frank_: **Ok. Aproveita esse tempo livre porque isso é raro. Tô aqui a um bom tempo e nós só fechamos as portas por causa de varíola.**  
_Neela_: sorri legal  
_Frank_: **Se cuida, ATM.** assassina do terceiro mundo  
_Neela_: ainda sorrindo **Hey!**

O recepcionista parte pros elevadores. Rasgotra fica meio perdida na pacífica noite do County. Enquanto ela olhava o vazio pela enésima vez no dia, Barnet chega da sala de traumas jogando as luvas.  
_Ray_: indo na direção da amiga **Melhor?**  
_Neela_: **Na medida do possível.**  
_Ray_: **Já é alguma coisa.**  
_Neela_: **Eu... eu vou embora. Nós nos falamos depois.**  
Rasgotra dá meia volta e parte pra direção de Lounge deixando Barnet recentido por ter a conversa encerrada de maneira abrupta. Mas ela dá apenas três passos e pára. Dá outra meia volta, agora na direção contrária e olha Barnet nos olhos. Devagar, vai na direção do rommie, e dá nele um abraço sincero. Ray foi pego de surpresa, mas gostou do gesto. Nella envolve seus braços no corpo do colega e respira fundo virando o rosto contra seu tórax.. O abraço de Barnet não é com tanta força, mas ele de maneira dócil alisa as costas da amiga. Eles ficam assim por um bom tempo... até que ela decide larga-lo. Se olham mais uma vez... e ela resolve ir embora.

Enquanto Neela seguia seu caminho pra Lounge, chegam Morris e Pratt, cansados.  
_Morris_: **Hey, já que você não tá fazendo nada, sobe com Alex e Sam pra orto.**  
_Ray_: **Como?**  
_Morris_: **Obedeça seu chefe. É meu último dia, mas eu ainda mando em você. Vai, vai, vai...**  
_Ray_: segue rindo **Você não existe.**  
Greg e Archie ficam sozinhos. Morris continua com sua cara de sonso, e Pratt está doido pra ir pra casa.  
_Morris_: **Lembra quando eu cheguei aqui no hospital?**  
_Pratt_: direto **Não.**  
_Morris_: **Qualé... eu era um idiota, que não sabia de nenhum procedimento... e todo mundo ria de mim.**  
_Pratt_: **Você tá falando de dois anos atrás, ou de hoje?**  
_Morris_: **Tá, eu pego leve contigo só porque você tá mal. Mas... eu aaaacho que melhorei um pouco.**  
_Pratt_: **Se você diz...**  
_Morris_: **Qualé, todo mundo tira uma da minha cara... eu mereço um pouco de respeito. Ainda mais de você.**  
_Pratt_: **Como?**  
_Morris_: **Eu salvei sua pele naquela sala de Trauma. Assim como fiz com Abby e Jerry hoje.**  
_Pratt_: **Você não tá falando demais, não?**  
_Morris_: **Tá, talvez não a Abby. Mas se não fosse eu, o Dr. Kovac estria amarrado até agora.**  
_Pratt_: se levanta **Então se você é tão bonzão, porque vai trabalhar de modelo numa indústria farmaceutica?**  
_Morris_: **Modelo não. Diretor associado.**  
_Pratt_: **Tá.** segue pra Lounge **Então se manda.**  
_Morris_: gritando **Hey, não fica magoado! Vou ficar aqui pertinho.**  
_Kerry_: **Faça silêncio! Isso é um hospital.** chegando agora  
_Morris_: **Um hospital vazio.**  
_Kerry_: **Cala a boca, Morris.**  
_Morris_: fica calado  
_Kerry_: **Cadê o Frank?**  
_Morris_: **Eu... eu o vi subindo. Acho que foi ver o Jerry.**  
_Kerry_: **Mm... talvez eu faça o mesmo. Você pode ficar aqui mais um pouo antes de fecharmos? Eu voltou já.**  
_Morris_: **Okay, sem problema.**  
_Kerry_: **E Morris...**  
_Morris_: **Sim.**  
_Kerry_: **Você fez um ótimo trabalho hoje.**  
_Morris_: sonso **Obrigado. Finalmente alguém reconhece meus talentos.**  
_Kerry_: **Menos, Dr. Morris. Mas em todo caso, você fará falta.**  
_Morris_: **Anh?**  
_Kerry_: **É seu último dia, se lembra?**  
_Morris_: **Claro. Fechado com chave de ouro, não é mesmo?**  
_Kerry_: fica calada  
_Morris_: **Eu sei, inapropriado de novo.**  
_Kerry_: **Eu vou subindo.**  
_Morris_: **Kerry, espere.**  
_Kerry_: **É "Dra. Weaver"**  
_Morris_: **Tá, tá. Mas falando sério... o que você acha de mim?**  
_Kerry_: **Falando sério?**  
_Morris_: **Sim, por favor.**  
_Kerry_: **Você é um idiota...**  
_Morris_: **Ow...**  
_Kerry_: **Que, Deus sabe lá porque, é também um bom médico.**  
_Morris_: **Mm... obrigado.**  
_Kerry_: **Não fique com o ego muito inflado.** e vai embora  
_Morris_: **Dr. Clemente!**  
_Kerry_: **Como?** ela pára  
_Morris_: **Ele** faz a mímica do suicídio **... será que tem uma vaga aberta de atendente pra mim?**  
_Kerry_: **Eu acho que não é hora pra isso.**  
_Morris_: **Discordo. Apesar do que aconteceu hoje... achei tudo válido. Foi uma confusão, gente ficou ferida, o Clemente** faz a mímica do suicídio **... mas... eu não sei. Passei a respeitar mais esse lugar. Eu tava comemorando meu último dia hoje, mas acho que estava em negação. Gostei do que fiz... gostei dos colegas que arrumei, mesmo sendo o idiota da família. Você não sente falta do PS desde que foi trabalhar lá em cima?**  
_Kerry_: fica calada  
_Morris_: **Eu sou o Chefe dos Residentes e sinto que tenho uma responsabilidade com meus garotos. Devo ficar... nesse momento de crise, e enfrentar minha responsabilidade, não acha?**  
Weaver pára um momento pra pensar até que tem um estalo. Como ela ficou lá, parada sem piscar, Morris ficou encucado:  
_Morris_: **Tudo okay, Dra. Weaver?**  
_Kerry_: **... obrigada, Dr. Morris.**  
_Morris_: **Como?**  
_Kerry_: **Depois falamos da situação de Clemente. Tenho que fazer algo antes... obrigada.**  
_Morris_: **Como?**  
Weaver finalmente vai embora, e deixa Morris sozinho no PS. Ele está olhando o local, todo destruído... quando saem de lá da Lounge Pratt e Neela.  
_Morris_: **Pratt, pra sua informação, acho que vou ficar no PS.** sonso  
_Pratt_: **... bom pra você...**  
Ele e Neela saem pela triagem. Antes de irem embora, ambos acenam pra Morris... que meio que gostou disso. Chunny vinha chegando, e ele vai na direção dela:  
_Morris_: **Chunny, Dra. Weaver me pediu pra ficar aqui na recepção mas eu preciso subir rapidinho. Você pode ficar aqui até eu voltar?**  
_Chunny_: **Ehr...**  
_Morris_: **Obrigado.** sai correndo

**CENA 35 - SALA DE ANSPAUGH**  
Donald está na mesa dele, assinando alguns relatórios, quando é alertado pelo seu telefone.  
_recepcionista: **Dr. Anspaugh, a Dra. Weaver gostaria de lhe falar.**_  
_Anspaugh_: **Mande-a entrar.**  
Donald coloca os óculos na mesa, e Weaver entra, com os braços cruzados e expressão fechada.  
_Anspaugh_: **Sente-se.**  
_Kerry_: não se senta **Não vou me demorar muito.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Okay. Eu acho que te devo desculpas. A discução na frente dos seus funcionários não foi a melhor coisa que fiz na minha vida. E... foi completamente inapropriado.**  
_Kerry_: **Concordo.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Então... me desculpe.**  
_Kerry_: **Okay.**  
_Anspaugh_: fica olhando Weaver  
_Kerry_: **O que? Quer que eu me desculpe também?**  
_Anspaugh_: dá mais atenção  
_Kerry_: **Eu não vou me desculpar. Aquele é o meu PS. Meu. Mas mesmo que eu deva assumir toda a responsabilidade do que acontece lá, algumas coisas saem de controle. E eu estou falando de tiroteios, queda de helicóptero, varíola...**  
_Anspaugh_: **O que quer dizer?**  
_Kerry_: **Eu quero dizer que da próxima vez que você armar uma auditoria comigo, e iniciar uma conversa gravada... você vai se arrepender.**  
_Anspaugh_: **Mm...**  
_Kerry_: **É meu PS. Me respeite. Respeite meus colegas. E não faça mais essa merda comigo. Eu fui clara?**  
_Anspaugh_: **Você tem noção do que está aprontando?**  
_Kerry_: **Eu acho que quem não tem noção é você. Boa noite Donald.**  
Weaver sai da sala e deixa o diretor sem reação.

**CENA 36 - SALA DOS CIRURGIÕES**  
Albright está se arrumando pra ir pra casa. Assim que fecha a porta do armário, pode ver Morris com cara do sonso, encarando ela, com as mãos no bolso.  
_Albright_: **O que você está fazendo aqui?**  
_Morris_: **Calma. Eu vi em missão de paz.**  
_Albright_: **Que seja. Eu tô indo pra casa.**  
_Morris_: **"Casa"? Eu achei que cirurgiões não tivessem vida.**  
_Albright_: irritada **O que você quer?**  
_Morris_: **Eu estive pensando...**  
_Albright_: **Isso é novo.**  
_Morris_: olha torto **Eu estive pensando! Fazer greve foi um pouco extremado.**  
_Albright_: **Mm..**  
_Morris_: **E como eu ainda vou trabalhar no County... eu queria comemorar com estilo.**  
_Albright_: **Está furando a greve?**  
_Morris_: **Sim.**  
_Albright_: mostra-se interessada  
_Morris_: **Mas tem que ser aqui e agora.**  
_Albright_: **Como é?**  
_Morris_: **Pegar ou largar.**  
A cirurgiã não traz nenhuma mudança de expressão no rosto. Ela não quer estravazar.  
_Albright_: **Tranque a porta.** se vira e começa a tirar a roupa  
Archie põe a língua de fora assim que ela vira o corredor em direção ao sofá. E prontamente retira a camera de vídeo de seu bolso... e coloca num ângulo em que ela não possa ver...  
_Albright_: **Você não vem?**  
_Morris_: sorrindo marotamente **Mozinho tá indo**

**CENA 37 - ORTOPEDIA**  
Desolada, Sam está vendo o filho pela janela do corredor, sendo preparado pra operação no braço. Chega Ray...  
_Ray_: **Longo dia.**  
_Sam_: **É...**  
_Ray_: **Seu filho é duro na queda, né?**  
_Sam_: **Bem... levando em conta.**  
_Ray_: **Não, ele é forte mesmo. O que aconteceu... deixaria qualquer um lou...**  
_Sam_: **O pessoal tá me culpando?**  
_Ray_: **Como?**  
_Sam_: **Eles me culparam?**  
_Ray_: **Não... imagine. Isso não foi culpa sua.**  
_Sam_: **Abby teve um parto de emergência, Jerry foi baleado... Clemente se matou...**  
_Ray_: **Foi culpa de Stevie. Não sua.**  
_Sam_: fica calada  
_Ray_: **Eu... sinto muito por ele.**  
_Sam_: **Eu não.**

**CENA 38 - TOMADAS DINÂMICAS**  
múltiplas cenas mudas, apenas ao som de _It's probably Me_, de _Sting_

http/rapidshare.de/files/21571703/ItsProbablyMe.mp3.html

_ortopedia_  
Sam está agora do lado do filho, que terminou de tirar as últimas radiografias, e colocará os pinos  
_sala de weaver_  
Kerry está de costas pra sua mesa, vendo a cidade pela janela, e mordendo sua caneta  
_sala de recuperação I_  
Frank e alguns enfermeiros brincam com Jerry, que apesar de um pouco grogue, está melhor  
_sala dos cirurgiões_  
close na câmera de Morris em cima de um armário, que "por algum motivo", está balançando, balançando... e cai  
_casa de ray_  
Barnet se joga no sofá de casa, e virando o rosto pro lado, vê o quarto de Neela vazio  
_casa de abby_  
Nas mãos de Neela, está a fita que Gallant entregou. Ela está de frente pro video-cacete, mas resolve colocar a fita dentro de uma caixa. E a caixa ela coloca atrás de um armário. Mas segue encarando a caixa.  
_casa de pratt_  
Greg está de frente pra TV no sofá, tomando cerveja. Mas ele está perdido... em outro mundo.  
_necrotério do county_  
O corpo de Victor Clemente está pra ser colocado dentro da geladeira.  
_ortopedia_  
Enquanto o filho é operado, Samantha começa a chorar  
_nicu_  
Kovac, com o avental estério, olha com orgulho pro filho, ainda no berçario aquecido. Uma enfermeira chama por ele, e Luka vira o rosto...

_pausa no música_

**CENA 39 - SALA DE RECUPERAÇAO II**  
O quarto está escuro e apenas a iluminação do abajur permite mostrar que Lockhar está acordada. E alguém abre a porta do quarto...  
_Luka_: **Posso entrar?**  
_Abby_: um pouco fraca **Só se você quiser...**  
Com um sorriso no rosto, Kovac puxa uma cadeira e fica do lado de Lockhart  
_Luka_: **Oi...**  
_Abby_: **Oi...**  
_Luka_: **Você deu um baita susto na gente...**  
_Abby_: **Eu que o diga. Acordei agora a pouco... e minha barriga de grávida sumiu.**  
_Luka_: sorrindo  
_Abby_: **Daí pensei: "droga... aquele conto de fadas que eu tava tendo... com o homem que amo, não era real"...**  
_Luka_: encarando ela  
_Abby_: **Como está nosso filho?**  
_Luka_: **Ótimo.** sorrindo **Estava com ele agora a pouco...**  
_Abby_: **Nossa.. é esquisito.**  
_Luka_: **O que?**  
_Abby_: **"Nosso filho"...**  
_Luka_: sorri  
_Abby_: **Vou ser uma péssima mãe...**  
_Luka_: **Porque?**  
_Abby_: irônica **Eu nem vi meu filho ainda... e na prática, nem vi o nascimento dele.**  
_Luka_: **Você estava tendo uma parada cardiaca...**  
_Abby_: fica séria  
_Luka_: encara Abby  
_Abby_: **Foi um baita susto...**  
_Luka_: **Eu que o diga. Por um instante... eu também pensei que tudo fosse acabar.**  
_Abby_: **Estou tão feliz de rever você...**  
_Luka_: pega a mão dela **Eu devia ter pedido diferente...**  
_Abby_: **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Eu propus da maneira errada. Eu... eu fiz pensar como se fosse uma obrigação. Não era isso...**  
_Abby_: **Nah, não me passou pela cabeça.**  
_Luka_: **Mas você ficou irritada...**  
_Abby_: **Não se preocupe...**  
_Luka_: **Eu prometi à você que concertaria esse erro.**  
_Abby_: **Quando?**  
_Luka_: **Você não pode ver. Tava ocupada tendo um ataque cardíaco.**  
_Abby_: sorri um pouco **Ai... não me faz rir...**  
Mais um momento de silêncio.  
_Luka_: **Eu... As vezes eu acho que um gesto vale mais do que palavras. Só que hoje eu entendi a importância de dizer algumas coisas...**  
_Abby_: fica atenta  
_Luka_: **Você é meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar... e último antes de dormir. Meu turno fica melhor se tô trabalhando contigo... adoro seu sorriso...**  
_Abby_: meio irônica **Ai que romântico.**  
_Luka_: sem graça **Para que isso é díficil pra mim...**  
_Abby_: aperta mais fora a mão dele **Continue.**  
_Luka_: **Ficar junto de você é o que mais gosto na vida. E hoje, eu vi que dava pra melhorar ainda mais esses momento com você se... eu falasse apenas 3 coisas...**  
_Abby_: **"Eu te amo"...**  
Kovac movimenta a cadeira pra ficar com seu rosto um pouco mais próximo do de Lockhart, já que ela está deitada na cama e pouco pode se movimentar. Ainda com a mão direita segurando a mão dela, ela leva a esquerda em direção ao seu rosto, tocando-o docemento. Com os olhos vidrados, ele aproxima mais ainda seu rosto...  
_Luka_: **Eu te amo.**  
Lockhart não diz nada. Apenas fica olhando-o nos olhos... mas ela atendeu muito bem a mensagem. Eles tocam os lábios, e dão um simples e longo selinho... e só param pra descansar a testa um no outro. E alguém bate na porta.

_Luka_: **Pode entrar.**  
É Taggart,  
_Sam_: **Opa... se quiser, eu venho outra hora.**  
_Abby_: **Não, não.. por favor...**  
Bastante sem graça, Samantha pega uma cadeira e coloca-a no pé da cama de Abby, ficando um pouco distante dos dois.  
_Abby_: feliz **Soube das novidades? Eu sou "mamãe"**  
_Sam_: com um sorriso no rosto **É o que dizem por aí...**  
_Luka_: **Como está o Alex?**  
_Sam_: parece surpresa com a pergunta **Ehr... operando. Ele quebrou o braço e vai precisar de pinos...**  
_Luka_: **Oow... que pena.**  
_Sam_: **Luka, eu...**  
_Luka_: **Antes eu queria agradecer.**  
_Sam_: supresa de novo **Como?**  
_Luka_: **Lá embaixo. Se não fosse você me entubando... eu não estaria aqui.**  
Ao ouvir isso, Samantha fica apenas encarando Luka. É quando ela não aguenta mais, e as primeiras lágrimas chegam e ela começa a chorar.  
_Sam_: chorando **Foi minha culpa...**  
_Luka_: **Como?**  
_Sam_: **Isso foi tudo culpa de Stevie... e minha. Me perdoem...** chorando  
Kovac dá uma rápida olhada em Abby, e com um pequeno movimento no rosto, ela pede pra ele fazer algo.  
_Sam_: esconde o rosto entre as pernas **Eu não queria que isso acontecesse... me perdoem...** chorando muito

voltar a tocar _It's probably Me_, de _Sting_  
O croata se levanta, e vai em direção à Sam, que está em prantos. Ele dobra as pernas pra ficar na mesma altura dela, e a enfermeira começa a chorar agora nos braços dele. Enquanto conforta Sam, Kovac e Abby trocam olhares. Eles estão de bem com a situação. Não foi o pior dos finais.

_executive producers  
christopher chulack  
michael crichton  
john wells  
david zabel_

fim da música It's Probably Me

créditos de encerramento, com a cena em que Abby e Luka se olham depois do "eu te amo"


End file.
